Yours To Keep
by AriPrincessOfDarkness
Summary: "NO SASHIRA! RUN!" Anaira screamed. Sashira searched for where the voice was coming from looking into the darkness she saw Anaira trapped in the arms of her captor. "ANAIRA?" She screamed. Running towards her friend she suddenly felt her wrist being trapped in a tight vice grip pulling her back she growled in anger as she turned her free hand already made into a fist
1. Chapter 1: Locked doors to hidden horror

Chapter 1: Locked doors to hidden horror

The hallways were eerily dark and quiet the sound of rain and booming thunder filled the hall. Anaira walked hesitantly her bare feet moving soundlessly across the marble floor she was trying her best not making a single sound the hairs on the back of her neck would rise with her paranoia as she felt someone was closely following her, watching her only to find that she was utterly alone, she needed to find her friend as the fear growing deep inside her screaming at her they have to leave this place _**fast.**_

Anaira wasn't sure how long she had been searching for her missing friend all the hallways seemed to look the same, finally she came across a door placing her shaky hand on the door with courage slowly building she closed her eyes tight and turned the doorknob slowly.

"Please let her.. Be in here... ." Anaira whispered.

The door slowly creaked open the noise causing her to flinch peeking her head into the room she searched for her friend's familiar face suddenly the door slammed shut causing her to take a step back.

_What...? How did that door close on me! I didn't.. _

Anaira stopped in mid thought she felt herself froze as the air around her suddenly got colder causing her to shivering uncontrollably she tighten her grip on the doorknob for support.

"What are you doing..? Isn't it a little late for you to be walking around..?" The voice said cold and sharp.

Anaira flinched at the harshness of the voice slowly turning around she looked up at the owner of the voice fear clutched her heart in it's death like grip as she looked up into his crimson eyes his shadow seem to consume her his anger only made the air colder with her instincts in control she ran in the back of her mind she knew it was pointless and he would only tolerate her childish game only to make her believe she had a chance to get away from him before he would catch her again one could say he was humoring her letting her hold onto that one strand of hope to keep her alive.

Sashira awoke to the sound of screams her brown eyes widen in fear as she scrambled out of the mass of blankets that covered her slender frame running to the door she found it unlocked

_How odd.. I could have sworn he locked it.._

Hearing screams once again she remembered her purpose.

"Anaira.. ." She whispered.

As she ran out the door and down the hallway.

"ANAIRA!" She yelled straining to hear anything to reassure her that Anaira was okay.

"NO SASHIRA! RUN!" Anaira screamed.

Sashira searched for where the voice was coming from looking into the darkness she saw Anaira trapped in the arms of her captor.

"ANAIRA!?" She screamed.

Running towards her friend she suddenly felt her wrist being trapped in a tight vice grip pulling her back she growled in anger as she turned her free hand already made into a fist ready to fight her opponent only to stop as her blood ran cold and the color drained from her face Anaira's screams were all she heard before she slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Apparations of the enemy

Chapter 2: Apparations of the enemy

Sashira awoke once again and found herself in a room partially shrouded by darkness the flicker of candles coated a warm glow over the room keeping the shadows at bay.

"Where am I...?" Sashira Murmured.

Looking around confused her eyes landed on a familiar face a couple a feet away from her was Anaira unconscious.

"Anaira.. ." She whispered.

Crawling over to her friend shaking her.

"Anaira wake up." Sashira said softly.

"Hmmm.. what..?" Anaira murmured sleepily.

As she opened her eyes sitting up she looked around at the unfamiliar area.

"Where are we..?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know.. but we need to get out of-."

A door Sashira hadn't seen opened allowing the two very people Anaira and her had spent a great deal of their lives from slowly entered the room their pressure brought a chill to the room as they looked down at the two girls before them standing tall his pale skin stood out in the dark especially when he was wearing a black long sleeve that hugged his lean frame and slacks strands of charcoal hair hung loosely in his face but barely reached his neck.

Minoru's hazel eyes focus intently on Sashira watching her every movement as the candles soft glow bathed over her soft light beige skin a light pink night gown that showed her slender body dark chocolate locks shined as well as her deep brown eyes as it reflected the light he ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed closing his eyes to control his anger he opened his eyes and glanced at Sashira.

"You ran." He told her anger mixed with worry.

Sashira opened her mouth to reply but, only to close it gaining courage.

"I heard Anaira screaming I wanted to see if she was ok." She answered.

"That was none of your concern." A voice spoke as sharp as knives with every ounce of danger answered.

Anaira looked up at the shadowed figure leaning against the door frame her eyes widen in fear as the tall slim figure slowly approached her stepping into the candles warm glow revealed his dark golden spiked hair his skin was also pale he was dressed in his casual grey t-shirt and black jeans he stopped just a few feet from her.

Dante looked down at Anaira how her dark chestnut strands slightly hid her face also how the black frill and white lace dress fitted her small body which was complemented by black and white striped tights that covered any revealing mild beige skin his green eyes searching for answers in her brown ones crouching down in front of her he extended one pale lean arm towards her his fingers brushing a strand out of hair away from her face.

"Where ever you run I will always find you." Dante told her his voice losing all the danger it held eariler.

It was a promise, he promised to her that he would find her where ever she went he would always be there to bring her back standing up he glanced at Minoru the room suddenly got quite Sashira crawled over to Anaira sitting down beside her they stared at their captors as they exchanged their silent messages breaking the silence Minoru looked at Sashira.

"Come on let's give them some alone time." He spoke.

Giving her friend a worried glance she stood looking at Minoru

"NO." She answered.

Minoru's once hazel eyes flashed red as he saw her actions.

"Sashira." His voice cool and smooth held fury at her act of defience.

"Let's go." He spoke more demanding each word that came from his lips made her feel as though she was walking to her death and she probably was.

"I said no." her voice was low but, not yielding.

Before a blink of an eye she found herself over his shoulder getting dizzy as he began walking out of the room hitting him as hard as she could trying desperately to get out of his grasp but, it was useless she glanced at Anaira one last time before the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Candlelights Actrocity

Chapter 3: Candlelights Actrocity

_Sweet Songstress_

_My sweet song bird it won't be long now till I find you _

_Try to run it will only make things worse I'm getting closer, closer _

_Do you hear me?_

_Soon you will sing for me _

_Such a rare creature you are _

_Mine to possess_

The room had gotten quiet after Sashira and Minoru's exit Anaira nervously played with her cross necklace looking anywhere but, at the figure in front of her. He watched her he knew she felt scared and she should be what amazed and angered him was her persistence to get away from him no matter how hard he tried he didn't understand why she did it he gave her everything within reason of course there had been times when she asked for the impossible like her freedom but, other than that the world could be hers if she asked for it.

_Did she hate being here with him that much...?_

The thought of her hating him angered him she needed to understand that whether she liked it or not she would stay here with him so she better get use to the idea she had to understand **he would never let her go**.

His stare made her uncomfortable she looked up to find him watching her sighing he walked to a couch and sat down resting his elbow on the arm chair.

"Did you really think you could leave and I wouldn't noticed." He asked his voice low and calm.

Anaira quickly looked up his calm exterior sent chills down her spine.

"You can't keep me here forever.. ." Anaira answered her voice shaking slightly.

Dante looked a her amusement clearly shown in his emerald eyes as he saw her defiant ones filled with determination a slow grin spread across his face how he loved these little mind games with her of course it would never last long but, he learned it made her think she had a chance, it made her hope.

"Are you sure about that?" Dante answered his voice light and humourous.

Anaira looked at him.

"I'll find a way to escape and I'll never come back here." She stated furiously.

"Really?" He asked rising from his chair slowly walking towards her.

"Yeah that way i won't have to wear these stupid clothes anymore!" Anaira said pulling violently on the hem of her dress.

Dante stopped and frowned slightly looking at Anaira he saw the short, thin girl with dark brown hair wearing the dress he picked out for her.

_What's wrong with the dress?_

_She looked cute_

_It was a far better fit than the human clothes she had on when he first brought her here_

Dante was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realize she was still talking till something she said caught his attention.

"I could never love you!" She spoke.

Focusing on her Dante's eyes bled red as he closed the distance between them grabbing her roughly by the arm he pulled her close to him.

"LET GO!" Anaira screamed as she pushed against his chest.

Collecting both her small wrists in his hand he left the room dragging her along with him.

_How dare she!_

Anger clouded all rational thought as he walked down the hallway ignoring her screams and attempts to break free.

_Her **not** love me!_

_That's impossible! _

_She's going to have to learn!_

Reaching his destination he opened the door and threw inside Anaira fell to the ground looking up at him.

"You will NOT leave this room, you will see no one till I decide otherwise you will learn that I am your world that you do what I allow you to do and that you are **mine**." He said his voice dripping with sheer venom.

Dante's eyes gazed possessively turning around with his back to her he whispered words barely audible with the sound of her beating heart.

"Why can't you learn.. That life would be much better if.. You just give into me.. ." He spoke.

With that he slammed the door shut causing her to flinch she heard the lock clicked she knew it was pointless standing up she rubbed her bruised wrists as she made her way to the window staring up at the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4: Caged Spirit

Chapter 4: Caged Spirit

After leaving Minoru took Sashira back to their room dropping her on the bed he paced back and forth in front of her she watched him in silence.

"Your so stubborn! Why can't you do what your told!" He shouted.

"Umm I don't know maybe because you don't own me." she said through clenched teeth

Minoru glared at her.

"Watch your tone Sashira or you'll only make it worse for yourself." He spoke threatening her.

Sashira couldn't help but, roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah because being held captive against my own will by a jealous, obsessed vampire who decides what I wear and do isn't bad at all." Sashira answered sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Suddenly Sashira fell backwards on the bed as a dark shadow loomed over her and she felt immense pressure around her neck she looked up her eyes held her own anger and attempt of control as she gazed into his red ones.

"Don't test my patients Sashira." He hissed applying more pressure to her already brusing neck his voice had gone harsh hinting barely controlled rage.

Sashira merely stared into his eyes.

"Let me go.. ." She answered her voice shaking with emotion.

Letting go of her neck he walked to the door.

"You will stay here and aren't allowed to see Anaira until you prove to me that you deserve it." Minoru spoke closing the door.

Sashira screamed with uncontrolled fury running to the door she tried opening it only to find it locked she banged on the door with her fist once she knew her attempts were pointless she sat down with her back against the door she covered her face with her hands she needed to find a way out.

Minoru had heard her scream and throw her little fit but, she needed to learn and maybe this time she will walking down a series of never ending hallways down stairs he reached the parlor walking in he was met with Dante sitting in a chair drinking a glass of scotch pouring a drink himself he sat down opposite chair placing his head he sighed looking towards Dante he noticed him in a daze.

"What are we going to do with them? Their both so stubborn." Minoru exclaimed with a exasperated sigh.

"She told me.. She hates me.. ." Dante said his voice without a trace of emotion.

"What..?" Minoru looked up towards him.

"That she could.. Never love me.. ." Dante murmured more to himself than Minoru his expression one of anguish meeting Minoru's eyes.

"Why can't she.. Accept me.. ." He asked.

Minoru looked to his friend sympathy shown across his features.

"It will take time just wait and be patient." He said with comforting words.

Dante rising to his feet

"I HAVE BEEN PATIENT! I'M TIRED OF WAITING! WHY CAN'T SHE UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE HER! WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME BACK!? I'VE TRIED GIVING HER TIME TO ADJUST BUT, WHEN I THINK SHE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS SHE DOES THIS! Dante yelled sitting back in his chair he covered his face in his hands.

"I just love her so much.. you know how I feel don't you Minoru.. to be willing to do everything for them to make the entire world your enemy.. and not minding cause you know that she is by your side.. ." He spoke softly.

"I do." Minoru answered thinking of Sashira's words.

"Just give her a little more time she'll come around." He said encouraging his friend.

Dante nodded standing up he began to take his drink upstairs.

"I'm going to my room." He said.

Minoru nodded as he watched Dante leaving while leaning back on the chair his fight with Sashira played over and over in his head.

"Dammit.. ." He muttered.

Leaving the room he decided to go check on her.


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Escape

Chapter 5: Midnight Escape

Dante reached his room his mind still tortured by her words walking in he didn't see her anywhere in sight.

_She couldn't have escape.._

He made sure to locked the door and window had metal bars she would't attempt to squeeze through the bars the fact that she was terrified of heights.

Closing the door be hide him he began to look for her stopping in front of the bed he had a pretty good idea where she was crouching down he looked under the bed and couldn't control the smile forming on his lips.

There was Anaira under the bed fast asleep curled up into a small ball trying to keep warm from the cold marble floor she laid on.

_She could catch a cold sleeping under there_

He gathered her up into his arms and moved her to the bed tucking her in as she slept he noticed a strand of hair in her face he moved the unwanted hair from her face he stared at her calm features.

_I love her so much_

She was his everything just like he should be hers if only she understood he would give her anything and everything as long as she stayed by his side he continued to stare at her sleeping face his eyes landed on her lips.

_Shes so sweet and innocent_

_My little doll_

He leaned closer his lips just inches from hers.

_"I could never love you!"_

Those words shot back into his mind closing his eyes shut as he felt a sharp pain twisting in his chest he instead placed a small gentle kiss on her forehead he watched her reaction with amusement as she gave a small sigh of contempt at the small coolness on her forehead.

Minoru stopped in front of his room it was quiet

_Shes probably asleep_

Walking in he looked around

_Thats strange.. Where is she?_

His eyes wander on at a open window as the cool night breeze through the curtains.

_Impossible.._

He approached the bard window he studied the space between the bars knowing Sashira she was persistent she would force her way to squeeze through but, the real question was.

_How would she be able to get down? _

He slight peered down the window catching a glimpse of bedsheets tied together that scaled down the wall eyes bled red with fury he ran out the room unknowingly leaving the door open to let a certain tall brown haired prisoner make her escape.

Dante had sat in the chair in the far corner of his room watching the sleeping form of the girl he loved laying in his bed.

In the silence a knock was heard outside getting up he opened the door to find one desperate, pissed off Minoru.

"What happened?" Dante asked with concern.

"She.. She escaped out the window I don't know how she did it but, shes gone" He spoke with a stressed tone.

"Shes probably still on the grounds you might have a chance to drag her back if we go now." Dante said his voice turning serious.

He turned backed to look at Anaira's form one last time as he rushed out the room with Minoru following close behind.

Sashira managed to sneak out of the room without Minoru noticing now the the only thing left to do was to get Ananira and leave wandering through the vast hallways she came across one door that had been locked.

_This must be it_

Taking a bobby pin from her hair she began to carefully pick the lock minutes later she heard a small click opening the door she strained to look for her friend in the darkly lit room she spotted her friend in bed fast asleep Sashira ran to her side and began shake her roughly

"Come on Anaira wake up..!" Sashira whispered.

"Hmm.. Sashira just give me five more minutes." She moaned from her sleep.

"NO WE HAVE TO GO NOW. LET'S GO!" Sashira yelled as she grabbed Anaira.

Fully awake now by Sashira's sheer force.

" Sashira? What are you doing here? If Dante finds you here-." Anaira spoke quitely.

"It doesn't matter. We are getting out of here! Let's go! Sashira said sharply as she dragged her out of bed.

Anaira struggled to keep up with her friends long strides.

"Can I at least put on my shoes?" Anaira asked.

"NO TIME! UNLESS YOU WANT HIM TO FIND YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE AGAIN?" Sashira answered.

"NEVERMIND! FORGET THE SHOES!" Anaira squeaked as her and Sashira began their long journey to freedom.


	6. Chapter 6: Pleasant Memories

Chapter 6: Pleasant Memories

They managed to escape the mansion without being seen once off the mansion grounds entering a dark sinister forest that surrounded the mansion running blindly through the woods their bare feet bled from the harsh forest floor limbs covered in scratches and bruises from the tree cruel claws shivering from the nights cool air as their ears strained to hear the slightest sound of their pursuers drawing near.

Their fear only driving them deeper through the unknown forest as the moon became blocked by clouds leaving an empty darkness to consume them short, loud breaths left as their mouths as the sound of their heartbeats echoed loudly through the forest.

They** didn't **stop they **couldn't** stop the thought of their punishment if they got captured trying to escape once again made their blood ran cold like ice with luck on their side they came across a road that led to a town and from there they left again to get farther away not once looking back.

By the time Minoru realized what happened it was to late Sashira escaped and of course taking Anaira with her his rage seemed to consume every fiber in his body it took all the self control he had not to go track her down make her suffer to where she begs for mercy and forgiveness for her actions but, not now of course he decided to let her enjoy her freedom while it lasted then he would rip her out of the living world and back in his arms once again she would be sorry.

He considered he dealt with this situation quite well unlike Dante hearing a loud crash he looked to find him destroying everything in his path in a fit of anger his eyes glowed crimson as he yelled loudly.

"Dante.. Control yourself you'll get her back." He spoke trying to sound comforting.

Red eyes turn in his direction and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO TILL THEN! WAIT FOR HER TO COME BACK!" His voiced dripped with venom.

"Of course not. We **will** find them in time just think of it as a game." He answered with an unemotional tone.

Dante looked outside the sun would rise soon and she was out there somewhere he couldn't reach her and that was enough to make his blood boil.

So it was a **game **she wanted to play alright he would play along like always but, like all the other **times **it wouldn't last long and she'll be back at his side where she truly belong she could never escape him no matter how much she fought.

"Fine. We'll play along with their little game for now." He said through a dark smile.

"Very well it's morning now we should rest in the mean time." He replied.

Dante nodded his head as he watched Minoru leave he knew that deep inside his stoic friend that he was hurting deeply at Sashira's escape but, of course Minoru was better at concealing his true emotions unlike he was.

As he slowly made his way to his now empty, quiet room his thoughts swirling in his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep he sat down in a empty chair leaning his head back closing his eyes he couldn't help but remember the time he first brought her here to his room.

He waited and watched as she slept soundly in his bed after his encounter with this young tall feisty brunette came to a decision to keep her as entertainment with her lovely voice or she'll make a decent meal.

His patience paid off as he saw the girl began to stir her eyes fluttered open she slowly proceeded to sit up and rub her hands through her long dark hair.

"What happen to me.. Last night.. ?" She spoke softly to herself.

"You really don't remember Sashira.. ?" He said through a smirk.

Her head snapped in his direction her dark brown eyes widen at the haunting sight of him sitting there watching her a small gasp escaped her lips as she shifted to the far edge of the bed in a attempt to get farther away from her captor.

"Where the hell am I!?" She shouted glaring daggers at him.

"Your in my room and your **mine **now so you better start adjusting yourself to that thought." He stated.

Her eyes burned with anger she immediately stood up staring at the vampire who dared to call her his.

"Like that shits gunna happen! Me and Anaira are getting the hell out of here! Now tell me where she is!?" She yelled standing her ground.

"Shes with Dante. Now a young lady like yourself shouldn't let such filthy words pass through your lips it isn't lady like. There's a bathroom to your right feel free to take a shower I'll bring you a change of clothes." He replied as he lifted himself from the chair.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK-!" She was cut off as a low rumble growled loudly from the pit of her stomach.

He stared as she fell to her knees and held her stomach tightly it had probably been hours since she had her last meal.

"I'll also bring you a meal." As he turned and headed towards the door.

"W-wait!" She called out.

He stopped in place and turned to face the young girl.

"I'll do what you ask.. If I only get to see Anaira.. And see shes okay.. ." She softly pleaded

His stared at the girl his hazel eyes looking into her dark brown ones her loyalty to her small friend was quite respectable.

"Very well only if you hold up your end of the bargain." He left the room being sure to lock the door behind him.

As moments passed he returned the room with the outfit of choice in one hand and her plate of food in the other he could hear the shower running from the bathroom.

_She's already in the shower then_

He placed the plate down on the bed and headed towards the the restroom to give her a change of clothes as he was about to knock he heard voice from outside the door she was singing he just stood there and listen.

I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.  
My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off.  
I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.  
My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything.

Why am I here? In this dark, stagnant world  
The pain from these ridiculous scars never stops tormenting me for a single moment  
My feelings carve into me a sense of loss and are slowly going numb  
I keep counting just how much I have to offer and repeat that question, again and again

As the singing stopped he stood there in awe amazed at how she could still sing while she was in this predicament with a deep sigh he proceeded to knock and open the door.

"Y-yes?" She called from be hide the shower curtain.

"I've brought your new clothes. I'll leave them on the counter." He spoke as he placed the clothes on the counter.

"Okay." She said softly

"I'll be waiting for you to finish." With his last words he left the restroom closing the door behind him and sat down once again waiting for her.

As he waited he saw the door slowly opening Sashira stepping out of the restroom his eyes widen a bit surprised the outfit he picked out was a simple pale pink dress with ruffles that adored the top and bottom of the dress that wouldn't show too much cleavage or leg.

He couldn't stop staring the dress fitted perfectly on her slender body showing her small womanly curves and complimenting her beige skin tone he also notice her straight hair was now in waves from her shower her face was free from any previous make up she was wearing she had natural beauty.

She looked back at him and saw he was clearly staring at her.

"What?" She asked

Blinking he realized he was staring at her he quickly looked away.

"Nothing." He said softly.

He couldn't help but allow a small smile on his face as he recalled how beautiful she looked that day but, now shes **gone**.

Dante could only lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling above him he's thoughts and emotion clashing together he couldn't believe that she so willingly left with that damned Sashira shes the big influence on Anaira once she was back by his side he was going to guarantee that those two will be separated with his eyes now growing heavy he drifted to sleep but, he's mind plagued him with a bittersweet memory.

He watched her reaction quietly his green eyes missed nothing when he saw her looking around for a way to escape after she awoke for some odd reason unknown to him the thought of her wanting to get away for him filled him with uncontrolled rage.

Closing his eyes briefly to get a grip on of theses new found emotions he closed the distance between them and crouched down in front of her Anaira watched Dante's odd behavior she grew frightened when she saw the sparks of fury burned in his eyes.

He invaded her personal space she felt the urge to create more distance between them the look in his eyes seemed dangerous taking in her rumpled clothing he stood and walked over to a white bag that was on a small night stand taking the contents out the bag he walked back to her.

"Put this on." He said calmly dropping the white bundle of clothes onto her lap Anaira eyed him suspiciously as she held the soft fabric in her hands.

"What is it..?" She asked quietly.

"Clothes." He answered bluntly.

As he walked over to a chair on the opposite side of the room facing her looking around she saw only one door.

"Um.. Where am I suppose to change at?" She asked.

The glitter of amusement in his eyes made it the obvious answer her eyes only widen in shock.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

She stood and ran for the door Dante watched as she abruptly made her way to escape from him it wasn't until she was a mere foot away from the door that she suddenly felt a sharp tug on her ankle and heard the rattling of chain stopped.

She slowly looked down on her right ankle she saw a shackle that prevented her from leaving the room she turned to face the man responsible for the unpractical adornment.

"Let me go.." She whispered.

His eyes held no mercy for the short brunette as he ignored her plea.

"**Put it on**." He said more sternly.

A couple of minutes passed by for her to realize what he meant looking at the fabric she clenched in her hand.

"NO." She answered defiantly.

"No?" Dante raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

No one has ever dared to deny him anything and he wouldn't let her be the first.

"Put it on or I'll do it for you." He answered dangerously he's voice grew as cold as ice.

She couldn't stop the sudden fear pulsing through her veins she looked down not daring to make eye contact with him.

"O-okay.. But, don't look.. Please.. ." She asked crystal tears gathering at the corners of her brown eyes.

He sighed in agitation he rose from his seat and walked to her while lifting a silk sheet off the bed with his graceful fingers he held out the sheet in front of her body as he turned his head away from her.

"T-thank you.." She answered.

He merely responded with a small twitch of his lips not wanting him to take any chances of steeling a glance at her while she was changing so she kept her gaze firmly on his face she couldn't help but, be in enthralled by his handsome features she finished changing she realized the white cloth he gave was actually a dress that fit her perfectly.

"I'm done.." She said quietly.

Turning towards her he dropped the sheet between them carelessly onto the ground he's eyes not wanting to miss beige flesh the white gown was knee length revealing a hint of clevage just enough to keep it interesting the straps of the dress created crisscross patterns down to her mid back.

_She looks so innocent_

She shifted under his gaze feeling uncomfortable finally his eyes rested on her face.

"White suits you." he answered.

He opened his eyes he realized it was only a distant memory of his taunting him.

"Damn.. ." He breathed as he shifted on his bed.

* * *

Song: Dancer In The Dark

Artist: Luka Megurine


	7. Chapter 7: Let The Games Begin

Chapter 7: Let The Games Begin

Eight months later who knew eight months was all it took to start over and forget the past locking the memories of their great escape from their captors deep with in the confines of their hearts.

Their escape had started rocky as they had been walking for days until they reached civilization constantly moving for fear of running into the very demons that wanted them until they settled in a small town where strangers whose eyes turned red and became one with the shadows we're a mere myth.

They were poor, their clothes in shred, feet blistered from the constant running and no where to go if it wasn't for a kind stranger to take pity on the two girls he took them in and even let them work in his diner in exchange for living there if it wasn't for him they would have been wandering hopelessly around with no place to go.

Sashira and Anaira were hungry we're hungry not to mention their feet ached from the torturous journey they had just arrived in this small town called Tengoku and hadn't had a thing to eat since they escaped.

"We need to get a job if we want money to survive here." She said looking at her small friend.

"Yeah but, how do we get one when we have no job experience? We we're treated like princesses before this!" Anaira replied looking back at Sashira.

"What are saying!? We we're their prisoners! You just wanna head on back like nothing happened! " She yelled.

Sashira looked down at her bloody blistered feet.

"Heh.. My feet are bleeding who knows what other parts of my body will drip blood if he catches me.. There's no way in hell I'm ever going back.. ." She whispered.

"Hey my feet are bleeding too! I wanted to get my shoes but, no!" Anaira shouted

"Oh yeah! Well just imagine how pissed off Dante is right now! So forget about your damn shoes!" She yelled back.

"Please don't remind me.. ." She looked down with a hint of fear laced in her voice.

"Well what's done is done. There's no point in worrying about it now." Sashira said comforting both herself and her friend.

"True." Anaira answered sadly.

"But, what if they do find us? What do we do then?" She looked at her tall friend.

"They won't find us." Sashira said sternly.

"But, how do you know for sure?" Anaira asked

"Because we will do everything in our power to make sure they never find us again." She answered.

"How Sashira?" She asked confused.

"Simple from no on I'll stop singing." She said looking back at her friend.

"What? But, Sashira you love to sing!" She said in disbelief.

"I know and that's what led Minoru to me in the first place so I don't want to risk it this time." She answered back.

"I see.. Well I guess I can stop dressing cute. I've always wonder what it's like to wear a t-shirt and jeans." She said as her mind wandered.

Leaning her head on Sashira's shoulder slowly closing her eyes her mind drifted to the nightmare the day they met the terrible two who dragged their normal lives into bloody **hell**.

Anaira held the book contently in her small hands smile dawned her features as she was close to finishing the last chapter of the recent bought book.

It was a typical romance novel girl meets boy, become fast friends, go through great hardship, girl eventually confesses her love and he return her feelings a happy sigh escapes her lips as she closes the book.

Hearing the door being open and closed she knew her friend was back from the grocery store.

"Welcome back Sashira!" She called.

"Good to be back." She said with a smile as she made her way to the kitchen carrying plastic bags.

"Sash-chan! Guess what?" Anaira asked as she followed her friend into the kitchen.

"What?" She asked looking at her short friend.

"I finished the book" She smiled proud of herself.

Sashira only smiled more at Anaira.

"Wow really? You haven't had that book for a week yet." She said as she patted Anaira's head.

"I know I could't help myself." She blushed.

"Well now that you don't have any plans. We're going out!" Sashira grinned as she pulled out a paper out of her pocket.

Anaira blinked when Sashira put the paper directly in front of her face she read the colorful painted flyer.

"Martyr's Playground"

Where victims of rock can party hard

Come on down to our secret show

Starting time 8:00

Be ready to mosh with demons in diguise

"What's a secret show?" She asked puzzled.

"It's where underground bands play their own songs or cover songs from their favorite bands. Come on let's go! It's gunna be awesome!" She replied with a grin.

Anaira gave her friend a questioning look but, then agreed because she knew as teenage girls then hardly ever go out like normal girls do.

"Yay! Now change into something cute." She grinned evilly as she grabbed Anaira's arm.

"N-N-N-NO!" She stuttered as she was slowly being pulled into the bathroom.

After wrestling for a good ten minutes Sashira finally managed to change Anaira's clothes she could laugh as her short friend staggered to her feet a small gasp passed through her lips as she as she saw her reflection white strap corset that hugged her body a black slim skirt that reached her mid-thigh with fishnet stockings to cover her almost naked legs completed with her knee high Harley Davidson combat boots.

"Wow.. ." Anaira whispered as stared at her reflection.

She moved her gaze onto Sashira she had black eye liner on her eyes she was wearing her fishnet mesh top over a army green tank that showed her slim figure along with her dark blue ripped skinny jeans and knee high converse high tops.

Sashira looked at her wrist watch.

"Whoa! we should get going before we miss the opening band." She said looking at Anaira.

Anaira agreed with a nod they walked out of their apartment locking the door behind them as the walked into the night streets following the directions on the flyer to a dark, creepy, and abandoned looking warehouse with flashing bright red letters.

Martyr's Playground

It read there was already a small line leading to the entrance.

"Alright! The line not that long!" Sashira shouted with excitement.

Anaira smiled as her and Sashira steadily made through the line and into the supposed abandoned warehouse with the dim lightening revealed the stage with band equipment set the open floor was littered with typical rockers, goths and emos there also was a small bar that was quite occupied with customers legal and underage business was good.

"Whoa.. There's a lot of people here." Anaira said amazed.

"I know so much for it being a secret show." Sashira replied

As they made their way through the crowd Anaira couldn't help but, noticed glances that turned in their direction she felt self-conscious at their unwanted stares.

_Why are they staring at us.._

They finally made it to the center of the floor the lights immediately shut off everyone's attention completely turned on the stage waiting in anticipation it was completely silent.

"Now on stage Picnic On A Graveyard!." A voice boomed through the darkness.

A sudden barrage of guitar, bass, and drums echoed through the building spotlights flashed on stage as the band played a steady beat earning the crowds approval with head banging, cheering and jumping.

"Isn't this awesome!" Sashira cheered.

Anaira cheered along with her tall friend her enthusiasm was contagious but, she couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching her she looked around but, only saw the crowd around them focused intently on stage with paranoia at rest she faced the stage and enjoyed the music with Sashira.

With the band finishing note they exit stage left leaving the crowd hungry for more as the next band entered the stage.

"Okay! Next we have Steel Caged Beast!" The voice echoed once more.

A guitar riff blazed loudly through the speakers at maximum volume followed along with banging of drums and the lead singer screamed at the top if his lungs.

"Oh crap.. ." Sashira breathed

She looked at the crowd behind her they we're really getting to the rhythm of the hardcore music the head banging got faster and the mosh frenzy started people started pushing and ramming into each other people falling over on the ground Sashira quickly grabbed her small friend wrist and lead her away through the crowd avoiding any moshing with ease they made their way to an open table.

"Damn.. That was close.. ." Sashira sighed of relief.

"I know that was crazy! Thanks Sash-chan." She smiled.

In the matter of minutes a waitress came up to the table and placed drinks in front of us.

"Here you go ladies. Drinks are courtesy of that man there." She smiled and pointed out the older looking man who sat at the bar who just smiled and raised his drinks to the young girls.

"Take them back." Sashira replied.

"Excuse me?" The waitress asked confused.

"I said take them back. We're underage." Sashira spoke more sternly

"Oh I'm sorry." The waitress picked up the drinks and walked back to the bar.

"Jeez! The nerve of that guy!" Sashira sighed.

"He was trying to be nice wasn't he? He didn't know we are underage." Anaira looked at her friend.

Sashira returned her friends gaze she was truly innocent in this tainted world we live in today.

"You can't trust guys like that. He could have laced that drink with drugs. and then we would be completely helpless. You can never be to careful." She said as she leaned back into the chair.

"Oh.. ." Anaira spoke amazed at her friend's caution about their well-being.

The table stayed silent.

"Come on Sashira don't let that creep ruin our evening. How about I get us some non alcoholic or drugged induced drinks." She said with a gentle smile.

"Okay just becareful." Sashira couldn't help but, smile back.

With that Anaira left the table and made her way to the bar she was about to place her order until she felt a heavy chill run down her spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand she instinctively looked back her brown eyes meeting emerald ones his large pale hand reached towards her face but, only to move it to the side to only have better view of her face.

"How many guys do I have to kill just to get your attention." He smiled darkly.

Anaira froze in place as she blushed she just stared at this tall handsome stranger from his dirty spiked blond hair, his green eyes, and his pale skin she was mesmerized and shocked that someone as gorgeous as him would talk to her.

Sashira sat and waited for her friend to return with their drinks she looked on stage the third band was already on stage ready to perform she listen to the slow paced beat and recognized the song was called "My Last Breath" by Evanescene she could only smile she loved this song she closed her eyes and began to sing along.

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say that I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms

Sashira slowly opened her eyes meeting a pair of hazel eyes that stared at her from the opposite side of the room the charcoal haired stranger with pale skin just watched her as if she was the only person in the room with him she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

_Was he watching me the whole time..?_

_Did he just hear me sing?_

Which was clearly impossible he was on the other side of the room and the loud music plus crowd tuned her voice out completely.

A tap on the shoulder brought her out of the trance and she quickly looked up expecting her friend but, to only see the older man who ordered them drinks stood next to her.

"Hey cutie. Why are you here all by yourself?" He slurred and gave a drunken smile.

"I'm not alone. I'm here with my friend." She glared at the drunk.

Growing with worry Sashira decided to go search for Anaira as she got up to leave she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey where are you going?" The older man asked.

"None of your damn business." she growled as she tried to regain her arm.

"Awww don't be like that." He smiled and place another hand on her the lower part of her waist trying to pull her close.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled now pissed off

She swung her already balled up fist that made hard contact into the man's cheek that send him reeling backwards releasing her in the process she rubbed her knuckle as she saw the drunk trying to steady himself onto his feet with his now bruised cheek the man gave Sashira a deadly glare and he was about to charge at her until he was knocked over by a random moshing the drunk's friend jumped in his defense as he started swinging punches everything just broke out into an all out riot random fights, flying chairs, and broken bottles scattered across the floor.

_Wow did I cause that.._

Anaira was still locked in the gaze of the mysterious blond her eyes wander to the scene behind him to see a riot just appeared out of no where in the matter of minutes she left her friend alone.

_OH SASHIRA!_

Anaira quickly ran off in the direction where she last left her friend leaving the blond far behind searching for her friend's familar face she felt a tug on her arm that pulled her to the exit she looked up to see Sashira leading them to safety.

"Sashira! What did you do!?" She yelled at her tall friend.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I just defended myself!" She replied in her defense.

"Well what happened?" Anaira asked.

"Well after you left that guy who ordered us drinks thinks he can put his hands on me." Sashira huffed.

"Oh." She said softly giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"Yeah. I swear all guys can be such assholes." Sashira said with a sigh.

Anaira giggled.

"You think every guy is like that. That's why you never had a boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"Shut up! Like you can talk!" She blushed red.

"HMMPH!" Anaira pouted.

As they walked in silence Sashira couldn't shake the feeling that they we're being followed while walking through the empty dark streets she couldn't help but, feel paranoid she looked back and stopped in place.

Anaira noticed her friend stopped walking behind her she turned around to see that she was facing two tall figures she gasps as she recognized one as being the tall blond she met at the bar Anaira walked to her friend's side.

"Hey I didn't think we would see each other again." The blond smiled at Anaira.

"Uh yeah.. ." Anaira said a bit surprised.

Sashira remained silent as she saw the same guy that was staring at her from across the bar was standing in front of her.

_It's him again.._

"So you two cuties have names?" The blond asked.

"Oh I'm Anaira and this is my friend Sashira." She said with a small smile while Sashira only nodded at her introduction.

"I'm Dante and this quiet fellow beside me is my old good friend Minoru." He smiled as he place his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you both." Anaira said as she elbowed her tall friend for her rudeness.

"Yeah it's been a real pleasure but, we have to go home now." Sashira said through a fake smile.

"Awww why the rush? The night is still young." He slowly made his way to Anaira and placed an arm around her pulling her close.

"Why don't you lovely ladies join us we're going to get a bite to eat. Wanna come?" Dante spoke in his flirtatious tone.

"Um.. Sure.. ." Anaira answered with a deep blush on her face.

"Great!" He smirked started walking with Anaira close by his side.

Sashira glared at the blond with his arm around her small friend taking advantage of her personal space.

_I don't trust that guy_

"You have a beautiful voice." A deep voice spoke.

Being pulled out of her thoughts she looked to her side to see Minoru standing next to her she gave him a confused look but, realization hit.

_He heard me sing.._

She stared at his expressionless features he just stared back at her he was handsome she wouldn't deny that his hazel eyes seem to just travel down her form she was embarrassed at the fact that she felt vulnerable no one has ever made her feel like that for an unknown reason she felt an urge to look at Anaira but, she was no where in sight.

_AWW DAMN IT!_

Frantically searching for her friend Dante managed to drag Anaira away from her over-protective friend Anaira looking around at her surroundings she had no clue where he had taken her fear grew in the pit of her stomach as her heart sped up.

Dante couldn't believe his luck he finally had her all alone and all to himself now it's time for the fun to begin.

A mischievous grin slowly spread across his features.

Anaira turned towards Dante.

"Where are we? Maybe we should go back..?" She asked.

Dante chuckled darkly amused by her statement.

"I don' think so." His tone turning predatory yet alluring.

Anaira's eyes widen as he took a step towards her she saw every twitch of his fingers as if he grew impaitent.

"I w-wanna g-go back p-please.. ." She whispered pleading.

His grin only widen he knew she was afraid he could smell it let alone hear the blood rushing through her veins into her fast beating heart oh how he loved this moment.

Sashira turned to Minoru her eyes held fire of worry and anger.

"Where the hell did he take her!" She yelled.

Hazel eyes looked down at her amused by her change of emotion.

"Tell me god dammit!" She yelled again impatiently.

"I don't think you should worry about her. She's in good hands." He said with a charming smile.

With a growl Sashira turned away to search for her friend and that blond bastard who took her then she felt a strong hand grabbed her wrist turning towards the idiot who dared to touch her.

Minoru watched as worry for her friend seemed to eat away at her he mused at her loyalty for her friend.

_How cute_

Watching her struggle to get free from his grasp he knew better than to let a meal get away he needed to feed and if she escaped and disrupt Dante's dessert he would never hear the end of it grabbing her other wrist he watched as the dark embers in her dark brown eyes sparked with anger.

"Let me go.. ." She whispered lowly.

"Now now behave yourself I hate for you to make a scene." He chided with a smug smirk.

Sliping from his strong hold she ran but, it was useless for her with lighting fast speed her back was pressed against his chest one arm wrapped around her frame pinning her arms to her sides while one strong hand cupped her face and turned her head slightly to the side.

"BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" She demanded as she struggled against him.

Slowly he made his way to her slender neck his lips lightly grazed her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"You shouldn't have ran.. ." He answered his voice was enough to make her melt holding both power and danger.

He had her cornered licking his lips in anticipation Dante slowly approached the sweet morsel that stood in front of him Anaira's body trembled in fear.

"Please n-no.. I'm afraid.. ." She whimpered

A dark grin appeared on his face grabbing her and pulling her close to him he bent down to her neck.

"I love the fear across your cute face." He whispered into her neck.

With a quick attempted at freedom she pulled away causing Dante's fangs to graze her neck she managed to rip away from him licking his lips he tasted her blood was insatiable the blood tasted both pure and sweet.

_It would be a shame to drain her all in one drop_

Suddenly he came up with an idea a smirk crept across his features as he moved faster than the human eye could blink he knocked her unconscious carrying her in his arms he found his way to Minoru.

With a sigh he grew tired of her struggles pressing firmly a pressure point in her neck she became limp in his arms he decided to keep her.

_My aren't you interesting_

_My little songstress_

Looking up he saw Dante carrying the small brunette in his arms his eyes never leaving her sleeping face he raising a eyebrow towards him.

"Your keeping her?" Minoru questioned.

Walking past him Dante growled threatening Minoru to keep his mouth shut Minoru just sighed and followed behind him as they made their way back home with their new prized possessions.

Anaira opened her eyes to looked up at her tall friend who remained quiet as she was thinking suddenly a shadow covered them causing them both to jump and face the towards the figure.

"Wow. What are two cute girls doing here in the street by themselves." A voice asked.

Looking up at the owner of the voice they saw a tall blue eyed man whose blond hair shined in the bright sunlight he wore a plaid shirt and blue jeans to give him a causal look as he smiled at them.

"You look two look lost. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Um.. We're new here and need a job do you know any places that might be hiring?" She asked hopefull.

He just grinned at both of them.

"Your in luck I happened to own a diner and I do need more help and by the looks of it you two probably don't have a place to stay so you can stay with me. What do you say?" He smiled sweetly.

"Uh yes thank you." Sashira answered shocked by his kindness.

"Great I'll lead the way!" He replied and started walking away.

The two young girls began to follow after the stranger.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Anaira whispered.

"Why not? We don't have much to lose." Sashira answered back.

They finally came across a diner in the edge of a shopping strip called "Silver Moon".

"This is it! Oh my name is Natsu by the way. And what's your names" He said while facing the two girls.

"My name is Sashira." The tall brunette repiled.

"And I'm Anaira." The small girl said with a smile.

"Okay Sashira and Anaira this is my diner. It was originally my parent's but, it was handed down to me after they passed away." Natsu said with a sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Anaira answered her eyes giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah it must be hard without your parents." Sashira spoke.

"No worries I'm fine knowing that their in a better place." He said with a sad smile.

The two stared at Natsu they couldn't help but, feel sorry for him being here by himself with no help or family.

"Oh speaking of place my apartment is right upstairs from the diner. Which means there's no excuses for coming to work late. Natsu said with a grin.

As they walked into the small diner the walls was painted a deep red while tables and chairs were a charcoal grey dim lightening and clear vases for decoration completed the room.

"Wow the diner looks amazing." Anaira said looking at all the decorations in awe.

"You really think so? I designed it myself." He said with his cheek turning a light shade of pink

"Yeah of course." Anaira said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks." He replied smiling back.

"Ok Natsu what kind of job will you have us do?" Sashira asked.

"Oh right both of you will be waitresses and will be paid seven fifty an hour." He answered.

"Thank you for being so kind." Sashira smiled at Natsu.

"No problem. Ok now let me show you the apartment it has three bedrooms so you each have your own room." Natsu said leading the girls around.

They reached the top of the stairs down a hallway and opened the door to reveal a well furnished living room brightly lit by the suns warm rays he walked past the room.

"As you can see this is the living room and the kitchen is to the left also down this hallway leads to the bedrooms and bathrooms. My room is at the end of the hallway you can come in anytime you want." Natsu winked at both girls.

Anaira and Sashira who exchanged glances at each other.

"Yeah. No Thanks." The girls answered in unison.

"Okay offer still open though in case you change your mind." He shrugged stopping in front of a door he opened it he motion on the girls with his hand to enter.

"Ladies first." He smiled.

Sashira and Anaira walked in and looked around the large room with a queen size bed a large window with blue curtains was right beside a dresser complete with a mirror.

"The other room we have available is right across." He said from the hallway pointing at the other door.

Sashira looked at Anaira.

"Which room do you want Ana-chan?" She asked.

"I'll take the other room you can have this one if you want?" Anaira answered.

'Are you sure?" Sashira kept looking at her friend.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile.

"K. I'll leave you girls alone so you can get settled in. Oh work starts at eight a.m." Natsu said as he closed the door behind him leaving both girls alone.

"Man.. It's getting late and we have work tomorrow." Sashira said while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah but, um.. What if they find us..?" Anaira asked in a small voice.

Sashira gave her serious look and grabbed her shoulders.

"They won't if we stay hidden." Sashira answered.

"Your right." She said as she walked out of the room and across the hallway to the spare bedroom.

"Anaira." Sashira called out.

"Yeah?" She looked back at her tall friend.

"Don't worry everything is going to get better from here on out." She said with a reassuring smile.

Nodding her head Anaira walked into her new room before closing the door.

"Goodnight Sashira." She whispered.

"Night Anaira." she whispered back before Anaira closed her door.

* * *

Song: My Last Breath

Artist: Evanescence


	8. Chapter 8: A new beginning

Chapter 8: A new beginning

That night both girls laid awake in their beds straining to hear the slightest warning the floor boards would creak letting them know someone was approaching while waiting in vain.

Their paranoia clouded their senses as their fears knowing full well if both vampires didn't want to be heard they can make it happen and it was that thought that seemed to freeze the blood and cause them to desperately look around in the darkness for any unwanted shadows.

It was now morning they have successfully made it through the night with a sense of relief both girls walked down stairs to the diner.

"MORNING GIRLS!" Natsu said with a giant grin.

"Um good morning." Anaira answered with a small smile.

"Yeah morning.. ." Sashira said with a yawn.

"Okay girls today is your first day of work and I have your standard uniforms." He handing both girls a plastic bag.

"Wait you never said we would wear uniforms and how do you know are sizes?" Anaira questioned.

"Oh I just guessed." He said with a wolfish grin spread across his features as his blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

Anaira couldn't stop the deep blush that crept across her face leaving her speechless.

"Hurry go try them on we open up pretty soon." He said as he rush the two girls up the stairs.

While mumbling about inappropriate bosses Anaira left following Sashira.

"Hey Ana-chan I think Natsu has a thing for you" Sashira called.

"WHA! NO WAY! He's just being a pervert." She replied.

"Uh huh I still think he does." She smirked

Rolling her eyes at her tall friend she went into the restroom stall to try on her new uniform while Sashira was in the one next to her exiting the stalls both girls screamed in pure horror at what they saw in the reflection their image showed both girls wearing a black vest that covered a tight fit white button down shirt that was tucked into a black skirt and their legs wore thigh sock with black shoes.

Natsu heard the girls scream and ran into the restroom.

"WHAT'S WRON-." He was stopped when Sashira grabbed him by collar of his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She glared.

"Your uniform." He stated.

"LIKE HELL IT IS! NO WAY WE'RE WEARING THIS!" She yelled gripping his collar tighter.

"Why what't wrong with it?" He looked at both girls.

"It's provocative!" She argued.

"Yeah!" Anaira agreed.

"And it sells!" Natsu said with a movie star smile and wink.

Shocked by his honesty both girls just stared at Natsu then at each other Anaira pulled Sashira into a corner for a team huddle.

"Sashira I can't wear this! I just made a vow to not anything cute!" Anaira whispered.

"I know. I know, but what choice do we have?" Sashira agreed.

Anaira gave a small submissive sigh.

"True." Anaira said turning to Natsu.

"We will wear the uniforms but, on one condition. Who ever is stupid to touch us dies got it?" Sashira spoke while she place her hands on her hips.

"Uh I don't think that's legal." Natsu replied.

"I don't give a damn I'm gunna do it anyways." Sashira huffed.

"Sure sure fine whatever you say." He sighed.

"Good." Sashira said with a smirk.

"Well ladies it's time to open up and get to work." Natsu said clapping his hands.

The whole day had been one bad scenerio after another angry customers, wrong orders, and a few broken glasses we're the result of their first day of work.

Natsu had closed the diner for the day both girls laid in a heap on the floor.

"Whew.. Who knew being a waitress was so tiring.. ." Anaira exclaimed.

"Yeah I know.. I'm excausted." Sashira agreed.

"Don't worry girls you'll get the hang out it." He said lightly

"Uh sorry for breaking all those glasses." Anaira said as she got up from the floor and sat in a chair.

"Don't worry I'll just take it out of your paychecks." Natsu said flashing his famous carefree smile.

"Ugh.. ." Anaira breathed sinking low into the chair.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding I won't charge you this time just don't let it happen again alright?" Natsu said.

"Uh sure thank you so much." Anaira said relief shown on her face.

"No problem you two go get your beauty sleep I want you to look your best for the costumers." He replied.

"K thanks." Sashira said with a yawn.

As both girls began to walk upstairs turning around Anaira faced Natsu.

"Goodnight." Her voice soft and hesitant.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He said with a soft smile.

Blushing she nodded and ran upstairs.

_What's wrong with me!_

_All he said was goodnight and sweet dreams_

_That's nothing to get embarrassed about_

Anaira placed both hands on her warm face suddenly she felt a slap on her back.

"Haha! Way to go Ana-chan using your charms to get us out of paying for those glasses! Good job! Next ask him for a raise ok?" She grinned.

"WHAT! NO!" Anaira said shaking her head furiously her face turning a bright red.

"Just think about it K? Well goodnight." She gave her a sly smile.

"Yeah goodnight." She said before closing the door to her room.


	9. Chapter 9: Stranger's Allure

Chapter 9: Stranger's Allure

_A Promise for Eternity_

_I watch you, so amazing, my lovely doll._

_You drive me insane_

_To have you in my arms is heaven for a demon like me_

_My personal angel to chain by my side for eternity_

_Give into me and all will be so sweet_

_My love_

_You hide from me _

_Don't worry I will find you_

_**I promise**_

The next day both girls slowly trudged down stairs into the diner yawning Anaira sat down at a table with her breakfast in hand a slice of carrot cake with extra cream cheese frosting with over sweeten coffee.

"Your gunna give yourself diabeties." Sashira spoke as she saw Anaira's so called breakfast.

"No I'm not." Anaira argued as she happily ate her cake.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sashira said as she walked by.

"Aww Sashira let her eat her breakfast all that sugar makes her the more sweeter." Natsu said winking at a very red Anaira.

Suddenly a customer walked in he was tall and appeared to be in his early twenties his brown hair gleamed in the lighting his glasses gave off a glare that covered his eyes smiling at them he sat at a table by the window.

Getting up dusting off the cake crumbs off Anaira began to make her way to him only to be stopped by Sashira.

"Finish your breakfast. I got it." She smiled.

"Really? Thanks!" Anaira smiled brightly.

Sashira walked towards the man smiling she greeted him also handed him the diner's menu.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" Sashira asked.

His blue-grey eyes looked into her brown ones.

"I'll have coffee." He spoke.

"K. I'll bring that to you in one moment." She said as she walked away.

"Pssssst! Sashira!"Anaira whispered using a menu as a mega phone

Looking back at her short friend she mouthed 'What'.

"That guy is checking you out." Anaira answered with a grin.

"Shut up." Sashira glared and whispered back.

Turning around with the customer's order in hand she placed the cup in front of him.

"Here you go." Sashira said

"My name is Katsuhiro what's your name." The stranger asked.

"Uh Sashira. Nice to meet you call me if you need anything else." She replied.

Raising his eyebrow he looked at her his eyes glittered in amusement.

"Wow your giving me your number already." He smiled.

Turning red she looked at him clearly embarrassed.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT IF YOU WANTED TO ORDER ANYTHING ELSE! I JUST MET YOU!" Sashria yelled.

"Oh.. Well then will you give me your number then?" Katsuhiro asked.

"**NO**." She said bluntly and walked away.

She looked over to see Anaira laughing.

"Don't laugh it's not funny." Sashira glared.

"S-sorry.. I can't help it ." Anaira replied smiling.

Each day was the same Anaira tired not to break things and getting embarrassed with Natsu's flirting while Sashira was always getting to fights with Katsuhiro who never argued back but, just simply smiled at her both girls started to grow fond of their friends and went about life happily.

But, Their fears of being captured once again forever changed their lives and haunted their dreams.

The roar of thunder hastened her footsteps and heart as the flash of lighting filled her eyes with fear she gave short ragged breaths as she tired to get away her eyes searched frantically left to right.

_Where is he... _

She knew he was there watching her.

_Always watching..._

Terror ate at her in slow tortuous bites branches left scratches along her body as she tired to run.

_She was __**prey.**_

A soft snap of a twig brought her out of her thoughts her eyes only widened desperately searching.

_He was close..._

She felt as if the night was becoming darker it took all her power to keep running constantly looking behind her for a glimpse of her follower the rain soaked her to the bone and seemed to only slow down her movements.

_Why won't he just leave me alone!?_

She should have stopped and given up but, she couldn't give him that satisfaction she had ran to an edge of a river the water looked menacing as the water crashed into the large rocks she shivered turning around she stared into the vast darkness that seemed to call to her.

"Anaira.. ." The soft voice caress against her trembling form.

"**NO!**" She shouted covering her ears.

She knew who it was and she wouldn't listen.

She would **never **go back.

"Come here my precious doll." He called.

His cold finger tips caused her to whimper in fear as she was pulled into a embrace that became her prison she closed her eyes she sobbed as the feeling of hopelessness washed over her.

"Did I frighten you?" The figured cooed softly amused as she stroked her hair lovingly.

She remained silent as tears continued to fall from her face.

"You've been a very bad girl. Disobeying me and running away." He chuckled softly holding her tightly.

"But, don't worry I'll come for you just like I promised. Don't bother running you'll only make me upset and we wouldn't want that now.. Would we?" He whispered his voice cold and dangerous causing her to tremble uncontrollably.

Feeling his lips slowly caress her neck she stiffened her eyes widened in fear.

"You know.. I was very upset when I found out you were gone.. I was sure you wouldn't be stupid enough to pull a stunt like that but, I guess we'll have to find a punishment for your actions won't we?" He smirked against her neck.

When he heard her softly whimper digging his nails into her arms he growled dangerously.

"**YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME! I WILL BRING YOU BACK AND MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE EVER AGAIN! YOU WILL REGRET RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!**"

Anaira cried out in pain as she sat up in her bed her body shaking uncontrollably she was covered in a thin layer of sweat she searched her room fearful of finding **him **there watching her.

Seeing no one there she shakily got out of bed using the bed frame for support her heart was beating erratically her breathing fast the dream it felt so real.

Wincing in pain she looked down at her arms to see ten bloody crescent moons freshly made along the length of her arms

_How can that be.._

_It was only a dream.. right..? _

As she tired to understand what was going on feeling as if she was being watched she sat in the corner of her room afraid to dream.

Dante sat downstairs quite calm Minoru eyed him suspicously.

"What did you do?" He asked his blond friend.

Looking up at his stoic friend.

"Nothing. Just told my little doll I'm going to fulfill that little promise I made to her. That's all" His answered his eyes shined with amusment.

With that he got up and left Minoru to shake his head.

"So impatient." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Unwanted Attractions

Chapter 10: Unwanted Attractions

The next morning was a typical day Anaira ate her cake for breakfast Sashira told her she would get diabetes they'd fight then Sashira would go take care of Katsuhiro's usual order plain coffee and he'd flirt with her then she'll get angry and embarrassed while Natsu and Anaira we're left watching and laughing.

Life was good Anaira decided not to tell Sashira about her nightmare she didn't want her friend to worry. The whole day had gone great it was already late and the diner was still open business was slow with only a handful of people to serve even Katsuhiro stopped by for a surprise visit.

"Oh.. It's you." Sashira said dryly looking at Katsuhiro.

"Awww don't say that. Why can't you admit you like having me around?" He smiled.

"What? No way!" Sashira yelled turning red.

"Wow Sashira your blushing he must be right." Anaira said peering up into Sashira's red face.

"SHUT UP! STUPID!" Sashira yelling turning away and covering her face.

"Hehe your right Katsuhiro she likes it when you visit cause then she has somebody to fight with." Anaira grinned her eyes glittered mischievously towards Sashira.

Suddenly two guys walked in and sat in a booth in the far corner. Both of them looked around the age nineteen they we're tall and extremely handsome they also seemed to have a mysterious atmosphere.

"I'll be back have fun fighting ." Anaira said sweetly at a blushing Sashira and grinning Katsuhiro.

Walking up to the beautiful strangers.

"Hi! What can I get you two gentlemen?" Anaira smiled happily.

She looked at both guys and blushed.

_Wow they really are good looking_

She noticed one of the guys was looking intensely at her causing her to blush even more his green eyes seemed to look into her soul making Anaira feel naked her dark brown hair fell over her eyes slightly hiding them slightly from the view as his lean frame sat lazily in the booth.

She noticed his eyes sparkled with humor and enjoyment as he watched her subconsciously she reached for her neck forgetting she doesn't wear her cross anymore she made a vow never to wear it again.

She felt uncomfortable and felt a strong urge to run away from his stare which seemed to pin her to the spot she stood in finally taking mercy on her from the long wait.

"I'll have water." He said his voice smooth and cool causing her to tremble slightly.

Nodding her head she hurriedly left to fulfill his request.

Dante chuckled softly watching his little doll walk away she was frightened he knew that look so well.

"We didn't come here to play games. Don't forget what we came here for. We just came to to find out where they've been hiding all this time." Minoru spoke turning his attention on Dante.

"I know I know but, I couldn't resist when she looks at me like that." He replied with a wolfish grin looking towards her when he saw her bringing him his water.

"Here you go. Call me if you need anything else." She had placed the glass down when she felt a shiver run up her spine as his finger slightly brushed against her own.

Quickly letting go she was about to take her hand away when she felt cold fingers grab her wrist tightly.

"What do you have here." The green eye stranger murmurered looking up locking her eyes to his.

"Bad dreams?" He smirked darkly.

"Tsk Tsk. You mustn't make him so angry he can do worse I assure you." Letting go of her wrist he watched as she quickly left fear shown in her eyes as she tried to cover the marks with her hands in vain.

Walking back towards her friends Natsu looked at Anaira with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay Anaira?" Natsu asked.

Looking up into his clear blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered forcing a smile.

Place both hands on her shoulders he stared into her dark irises trying to convince himself that she was alright.

"Really I'm fine." Anaira said blushing at his intense stare.

"Okay but, if you have any problems you can talk to me whenever." He smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Natsu." She smiled back

Completely unaware that someone had been watching sending a murderous glare in their direction.

Minoru watched as Sashira smiled and fought with another customer she seemed to know it bothered him how friendly she was him she would even let him touch her hands and for her to act as if it was normal and perhaps it was but, he would put a stop to it.

_So.. She thinks it's okay to let another man touch her_

Looking at them with dark calculating eyes.

_Well it looks like I'll just have to remind her.._

_Just who she __**belongs **__to._


	11. Chapter 11: Lovesick Prisoners

Chapter 11: Lovesick Prisoners

Anaira was carrying a tray of drinks to a booth when suddenly she slipped.

"EEEEEK!" Anaira shouted.

Closing her eyes tightly preparing herself for the fall but, it never came she felt warmth wrapped around her waist holding her steady she slowly opened her eyes and was met with Natsu's crystal blue eyes they stared at each other for what seemed like forever she no longer heard Sashira's worried cry asking if she was okay or the crash of glass against the ceramic tile.

Just silence as she stared into his eyes which were filled with worry and staring intensely into hers finally snapping back into reality she turned bright red and noticed he was blushing too at their current situtation.

It happened in a instant Anaira slipped and was about to fall Natsu suddenly ran and caught her around her waist their faces a few inches apart as he shielded her from the ran of glass happily sacrificing himself himself for her.

From the moment he held her he noticed she was so..

_Delicate_

Almost as if she would shattered if he her held to hard holding her like he was doing at this very moment felt so..

_Right_

So natural as if he had done it a million times before looking into her dark irises he was lost in the moment nothing else mattered just her.

He was brought of out thought when he hear Anaira squeek.

"Umm.. N-natsu.. You c-can.. let go now.. ." Anaira spoke softly.

"Oh! Umm right! Sorry I was just.. Ugh!" Natsu stammered quickly letting go of and turning his head to the side covering his face with his hand.

"Sorry.. ." He murmured lamely.

"Thank you for catching me Natsu.. Oh my god! Your hurt! Come here let's go disinfect your cuts." Blushing furiously she grabbed his hand and led an embarrassed Natsu to a nearby table as she grabbed the first aid kit she started to bandage the cuts on his arms and face.

Not knowing that a certain green eyed stranger had broke his glass of water with his sheer force of his grip watching the little incident.

**WHAT IS SHE DOING!**

**LETTING ANOTHER MAN TOUCH HER! **

**I'VE TOLD HER AGAIN AND AGAIN ONLY I CAN TOUCH HER!**

How she seemed to smile and laugh at every **damn **word he said.

**WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!**

He felt a animalistic urge to grab her by the hair and pull her towards him and bite into that succulent neck of hers as proof she was his no one elses.

Opening and closing his fist not realizing he had broken glass digging deeper into his palm as he tired his best to control himself.

The scene that unfolded in front of his very eyes had started a hot fire of jealous he wanted to slaughter that **bastard **break every bone in his **damn** body and slowly so very slowly rip his limbs off one by one he wanted him dead and for the first time ever he wanted her dead too.

Not brutally of course there's no way he would put his lovely doll through such torture but, at that very moment he wanted to see her life flicker out of her lovely dark eyes leaving clear mirrors in their place.

_Oh she's going to pay.._

She was going to pay dearly she will beg for him to stop but, her pleas will fall on deaf ears she had no idea what he had in store for her which will make it all the more enjoyable for him he'll make sure of it.

Sashira walked over to where Katsuhiro was sitting.

"Whew! That was close Anaira could have gotten seriously hurt. I blame it on her breakfast cake makes her to hyper." Sashira said while Katsuhiro nodded in agreement.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah she's fine. Prince charming saved her she didn't even get a scratch." Sashira smiled.

As she looked in Natsu and Anaira's direction where Natsu would yelp in pain as she disinfect his cuts yelling 'sorry' each time.

"So do you have any plans tomorrow?" Katsuhiro asked casually as he tipped his chair back on it's hind legs.

"Your gunna fall like that and no I don't why?" Sashira asked.

Straightening his chair he paid for his coffee and began to walk out turning towards.

"Tomorrow three o' clock wait here I'll pick you up." He smiled and started to walk away.

"What makes you think I'll go on a date with you!" Sashira shouted.

He merely laughed waving his hand as he left.

"Damn.. ." Sashira said turning bright red.


	12. Chapter 12: Promiscous Vampire

Thanks we appreciate your support and comments

From: Anaira and Sashira

But, remember good things

Come to thoses who wait..

* * *

Chapter 12: Promiscous Vampire

Minoru watched with curiosity at Sashira and the stranger's conversation his eyes lingered on her red face as the stranger walked away.

"This won't do at all.. ." He murmured softly.

Minoru and Dante returned home each brooding over their 'prized possession' of course they had expected them to have tried to move on to live a normal life but, not to forget them.

"Oh well guess I'll have to make a more lasting impression next time." Dante chuckled with amusement his eyes glittered darkly as he planned his wicked thoughts.

Sitting down in the darkly lit parlour Minoru's mind was back on today's 'incident' of Sashira's smiling face.

He didn't even sense someone was behind him till he felt cool slender arms embrace him closing his eyes.

"Masami.. ." He said cool and seductive as it escaped his lips.

She bent down and kissed his neck lightly.

"Where do you go? I missed you so much." She answered her voice like liquid honey.

"I had something to take care of. That's it." He replied.

Letting go of him she walked across and stood in front of him her fiery red curls seem to glow compared to her pale skin she wore red lipstick that matched her red dress that clung to her body that made her chest pronounced and rolled over her womanly hips.

"You we're looking for** her **weren't you?" She sneered in disgust.

"A useless bag of flesh whose only value is her blood but, maybe that's bad too." Masami smiled raising a thin eyebrow.

Minoru held her stare his eyes a dangerous shade of red seeing his reaction she froze.

"Masami if I hear you insult her one more time.. You will regret it.. Understand?" He answered as cold as death.

"Y-yes Minoru it's just you have me! What do you need her for!?" She shouted.

He had began to leave the room when he was stopped by her words.

"She is my little song bird and this is her cage." He answered before exiting the room.

Masami watched as Minoru left his words echoed in her ears enraging her more.

"Tadashi." She hissed.

Out of the shadows a tall blond haired man appeared he looked to be in his early twenty's he wore a black mask that concealed his face he was dressed in a white button up long sleeve with a grey vest and slick black pants his pocket watch glimmered in the dim lightingen.

Bowing down in front of the fiery red head.

"Yes. My mistress." He answered his voice as quiet as the wind.

"We can't have that little scrawny blood bag here again! I won't stand for it!" She hissed.

"Lord Minoru is clearly blinded by that human's voice. She is merely a poor imitation of your exquisite beauty." Tasashi spoke confidently.

"I will never let her have Minoru ever." She clenched her fists.

"What do you suggest we do my mistress?" He spoke with curiosity in his voice.

"Don't worry I have an idea." She answered her eyes gleaming with mischeviously.

* * *

Hey guys! This is Ari I'm quite curious to know

Whose your favorite male character?

Please comment!


	13. Chapter 13: Diner Showdown

Chapter 13: Diner Showdown

_Hiding my burning heart I approach you simply feeling my breath will be enough_

_to paralyze you._

_Now I set up a trap to capture your captivated heart I won't leave a footprint in even_

_the smallest crevice._

_Theres no place to escape from this rusty chain the more you fight against the ticking of the_

_clocks hand._

_The harder it gets._

Dante had returned to his room opening the door he was met with absolute darkness walking in the door closed quietly behind him sitting down in his favorite chair in the far corner if his room he smirked looking towards the bed.

"Yuuna." He called out into the dense abyss of nothingness.

"Dante!" Yunna squealed hugging him tightly.

"You left without telling me! I was sooooo bored!" She pouted.

Dante looked back at her from her silky long platinum blond hair her light blue eyes shined in the darkness her pale skin stood out in her lavender long sleeve dress with black laces that tied into a perfect bow in front of her dress and black ruffles that flowed at the bottom of her dress.

"Heh well I had to go check on something that's all." he replied.

"You could have told me! Your so cruel." Yuuna pouted looking up at Dante through her eyelashes.

"Well that's to bad isn't it." He said with a evil grin.

"Now what did I tell you about coming into my room?" He asked.

Lightly taking steps away from him she looked around the room nervously.

"Umm.. Not to come in your room because you had something really valuable and you didn't want it to get broken." She answered.

"Good good." He smiled.

"Now.. Get out." He answered his voice as sharp as steel.

"B-but there's nothing in here Dante and I just wanted to surprise you." She replied.

Dante slowly looked at her his eyes blood red the room's temperature dropped causing a cold draft in the room.

"**GET OUT**." He repeated.

"O-Ok Dante.. ." She answered leaving the room.

Dante looked out the window into the starless night sky sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

_Waiting is always the worst part.._

It was another busy day at the Sliver Moon diner and both girls we're hastily trying to catch to catch up with customers order's when a group of guys walked in Anaira went up to their table she noticed each guy was scarier than the next she assumed they we're in a gang based on their appearances they either we're either covered in tattoos, piercings, or muscles.

One of them the who she believed was the leader of the gang of misfits grinned at her while holding a cigarette in his hand.

"Um excuse me. I'm pretty sure you seen the non-smoking sign when you walked in." Anaira said pointing at the sign towards the entrance.

The leader got up from his seat and stood in front of Anaira and blew a puff of smoke in her face.

"Hear that fellas we can't smoke cause the sign says so." He jeered while his followers laughed loudly.

"We're gunna do what we want. Got it? No stupid sign is gunna say other wise." He answered.

"Well then your going to have to leave." Anaira said bravely.

"Oh no did you hear that guys? She wants us to leave. Big talk for a girl wearin slutty clothes." He answered with poison dipping off every word as he pushed causing her to stumble backwards.

Suddenly Anaira saw that Sashira was in between her and the leader giving the him a deadly glare.

"Leave her alone. If your looking for a fight your gunna find one if you don't leave." Sashira said emphasizing her threat by cracking her knuckles.

"Whoa look what we got here a lil fighter." The leader said with a smirk causing his group to laugh once more.

"You know what I like you. You got some spirit how about you be my girl?" He asked with a smile.

"I think I'd rather be eaten by a horde of cannabils than be stuck with you." Sashira replied with disgust.

"Come on Anaira let's go trash should stay outside where it belongs." She said turning away from the group.

"WHY YOU!?" Grabbing her shoulder roughly forcing her to face him.

_Great.._

With the swift movement of his actions he didn't have time to react when her fist came crashing into his nose a loud snapped echoed another blow slammed into his stomach causing him to fall to the floor holding his now broken nose and bruised stomach.

"Don't touch.. ." She answered coldly.

The rest of the group was in utter shock as they stared at their leader laying on the tile floor in pain.

Sashira rubbed her knuckles and walked off past Natsu.

"Hey Natsu don't forget to take out that sack of trash." She spoke before leaving to her room.

* * *

Author's note: The grammer in the dialogue is right based on the slang in our speech these days.

Canterella Lyrics By Vocaloid


	14. Chapter 14: Jealous Duo

Chapter 14: Jealous Duo

_My mind became your playground._

_My heart your prize._

_You will not stop no matter if I beg._

_No matter if I scream._

_The games will never end._

_Till I'm trapped in your arms._

Anaira quietly walked up the stairs to Sashira's room.

Knock

Knock

"Sashira can I come in?" She whispered slightly opening the door she found Sashira sitting on her bed.

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately." She asked concerned.

"It's these visions.. ." Sashira whispered.

"They won't stop.. It's the same thing everytime.. But, each time it feels more real.. ." She ran her hand through her long dark locks.

Worry in her dark orbs Anaira looked at her friend.

"What visions.. ?" She asked afraid to know the answer.

"It's dark and cold.. Why is it so cold.. ? There's no sound just us, We're trying to get away.. I'm tired, tired of running and I can't find you.. I'm lost.. Where are you? But I realize I'm not lost anymore.. I've been found.. He found me." She spoke as she turned to Anaira.

'You knew they we're getting closer.. ." Standing up she looked out the window.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sashira asked.

"I didn't want to worry you.. I'm sorry!" Anaira looked down.

"No it's just I haven't been getting enough sleep.. I'm tired." Sashira said sighing.

"I understand but, Sashira consider yourself lucky that he's only chasing you." Anaira spoke quietly.

Turning around quickly she faced her small friend with disbelief in her eyes.

"What did you-.. ." She stopped and saw the marks on Anaira's arms.

"Did he- DID HE DO THIS TO YOU!" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter.. Get some sleep." Anaira said monotone.

"IT DOES MATTER! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! What if he really hurts you.. ." She gave her friend a sad look.

"He wouldn't.. He hates scars.. ." Anaira answered bitterly and left Sashira alone with her thoughts.

Tonight was the night when Minoru and Dante would reclaim what was their's.

Yuuna and Masami we're both in the parlor when they saw they saw both males heading out.

"Where are you going Dante?" Yuuna asked.

"Out." Dante answered coldly.

"Oh! Can I come too? Please Dante please." Yuuna begged looking up at him.

"No but, I come back and your not gone your going to spend an eternity wishing you we're human got it." He said through a wicked smile.

"I-I was just asking.. ." Yuuna answered sightly afraid.

"Your going to go get your little blood whores back aren't you?" Masami asked with dripping with disdain.

"Weak pathetic humans that you keep locked up in your room. Tell me?" Masami spoke.

"Is it their talents or their beating hearts you admire?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Masami I'm warning you.. Don't test my patients." Minoru answered his eyes flashed red.

"Do they know about us? Do they know their value is the same as a vase to you." Yuuna asked breaking the slience.

Dante glared at her his crimson eyes staring into her blue ones.

"Breath on word to her and I'll dismember you on the spot understand?" He answered coldly.

With that Minoru and Dante both left into the night.


	15. Chapter 15: Unwelcome Guest

Chapter 15: Unwelcome Guest

"Are you sure you girls don't want to come it's going to be an awesome party? There's music and beer?" Natsu asked.

"Nah it's okay you go and have fun." Anaira replied with a smile.

"But, I don't wanna leave you girls alone by yourselves." He gave the girls a concerned look.

"We can take care of ourselves don't worry about us." Sashira grinned.

"Ok If you girls insist I'll be back around two. Don't forget to lock up." Natsu said as he headed to the door.

"Yeah yeah we know have fun." Anaira said.

"Don't get wasted!" Sashira yelled.

After Natsu left Sashira closed and locked the door the girls went up stairs and headed towards their rooms.

"Did you lock the door?" Anaira asked through a yawn.

"Yeah." Sashira answered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Okay night." Anaira said as she walked into her room.

"Night" Sashira replied.

A slight chill through the room caused Anaira to shiver under her soft covers it had gotten colder sitting up she rubbed her shoulder trying to get warm but, wearing her spaghetti strap shirt and Hello Kitty pajama pants with no luck wear then she noticed frost on the window.

_Something.. doesn't feel.. right_

_It's the middle of may.. It wasn't suppose to be this cold.._

Getting out of bed she shakily went to her closet for an extra blanket the floor felt like dry ice against her bare feet making her wince in pain with every step.

Sashira tossed and turned restlessly it was so hot sitting up she kicked the blankets to the floor it was so damn hot as she laid there thinking that her tank top and shorts would provided enough coolness.

"I can't take it anymore.. ." Sashira Murmured as she pushed herself out of bed reaching for the fan by her dresser.

Sashira hissed in pain as her feet touched the ground it felt she was standing on hot molten rocks gritting her teeth she dragged the fan back to her bed.

_Something.. doesn't feel.. right_

_It's too damn hot.._

Anaira grabbed the winter blanket from the closet and ran back to the bed not wanting to endure the slow torturous pain on her poor feet wrapping herself in the mass of heavy blankets she tried desperately to warm herself letting out a shuddering breath she watched the puff of smoke escape her mouth.

She noticed a thin layer of ice that covered the windows making her unable to see out or anyone.

Sashira's ragged breath filled the silent room as she tried to cool down she was getting dizzy she felt like she wanted to pass out it was to hot.

She felt the blood rush to her head as she struggled to breath looking around the room her eyes landed on a menacing figure sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

Sitting there studying her actions and emotions he was reading her as if she was an open book.

And he was enjoying it.


	16. Chapter 16: Stalking Shadows

Chapter 16: Stalking Shadows

_At this rate it will soon be night and still_

_I can't decide on a way to obtain you_

_Now I can obtain everything I imagined in my head _

_this will too surely become mine_

_I'm all by myself in this world it's the price of having used my black wings_

A ugly concoction of panic and fear filled her body at the thought of being trapped in this ice chamber.

She was so cold struggling to keep whatever warmth she had left rubbing her shaking arms against her shoulders.

_She had to get __**out **__of here_

Jumping out of bed she ran to the door her fingertips barely touching the doorknob until she was roughly pulled backwards and fell to the floor.

_WHAT WAS THAT!?_

She thought as she slowly got up looking around the dark room she felt she was being watched deciding it was either now or never she raced to the door again she barely had it opened it when it was slammed shut and then everything faded to black.

Sashira stared at the calm figure in her room a million questions filled her head but, she decided on..

"How did you find me.. ?" She whispered knowing full well he could hear her like always.

His hazel eyes stared back into her brown ones.

"You really thought that you we're free.. That you could forget?" He replied his voice cool despite the heat of the room.

A loud slam of a door had broke Sashira's eye contact and look towards her door.

"Anaira..!" Sashira said in a panic voice.

Looking back into Minoru's hazel eyes.

"I'm guessing he's here too huh? If he hurts her so help me-.. ."

Standing up his eyes bled red a dark rouge as he calmly approached her.

"She's not the one you should be worrying about." He answered.

Stepping into the moons soft glow his ebony hair was a dark contrast to his pale features while his blood red eyes seemed to place her under a hypnotic spell no she couldn't let him take her it was time she fought back.

Turning away from his stare she tried to create as much as distance as possible but, he just seemed to get closer and closer it wasn't until she felt cool slender fingers enclosed around her wrist that she realized how close he really was he had pinned her into a tight corner next to her bed.

Looking up into his red eyes she shivered involuntarily she was trapped she noticed the room wasn't hot his touch seemed to change the temperature.

Something wasn't making any since she racked through her brain to find a possible answer of why come all this way and put so much effort into bringing them back there had to be a reason why usually they would wait but, what's the rush.

Sashira was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the blood thirsty look Minoru gave her or how his free hand was carelessly stroking her neck until his grip tighten that send back until reality wincing from his bruising force she desperately tried to break free from his grasp with her free hand.

She knew what she could use to fight against this demon as fast as her human body would allow her she kicked him away and landed on top her bed as she fumbled at the side of her bed searching wandering fingers frantically looking.

_Found it!_

Jumping off the bed she unsheathed a sword and pointed it at Minoru who recovered her daring escape the cool steel reflected the moons light the cord wrap of the hilt was purple.

She bought the sword months ago at an old antique shop with Anaira it just caught her eye it was display with other small swords the store clerk explained to her it was a Katana a traditional Japanese sword that we're worn by the samurai class in feudal Japan.

She knew she wasn't going down without a fight.

Minoru just stared at her and chuckled softly at her pathetic need of protection how naive she thought that she could hurt him looking into her eyes he wondered if she knew how to properly use it he assumed probably not based on the way she held it and her stance.

Minoru watched with amusement glittered in his crimson eyes as he saw at how her hands shook.

_This could be.. Interesting_

Now thinking Sashira wondered if she made the right choice of drawing out a sword a wave of dread filled her body as she realized how ridiculous she was trying to fight him it seemed like a good idea in the beginning.

Sashira looked over his shoulder at the door once again he was blocking the way out.

"Leave.. **Now**." She threatened.

Chuckling at her futile attempts of bravery.

"Now you know I can't do that." He answered with humor laced in his mocking voice.

He let a smile cross his pale features.

"I've come to take you home." He held out his hand to Sashira.

Fear flashed in Sashira's eyes at his words she shakily took a small step backwards as her body tensed at his inviting gesture shaking her head breathing fast as a rush of adrenaline and fear filled her lean form her knuckles turning white from her tight grip on the sword's hilt.

"You can't.. Make me.. ." She whispered.

* * *

Song: Black Wings

Artist: Gakupo Kamui/Rin Kagamine


	17. Chapter 17: Denial Always Works Best

Chapter 17: Denial Always Works Best

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

_They don't know you can't leave me _

_They don't hear you singing to me_

"Naive girl." Minoru chuckled darkly enjoying with a twisted sense of satisfaction the fear that struggled to free itself from Sashira's dark irises.

His eyes like liquid amber prevented her from moving away from him her voice lost the ability to speak.

It was when she noticed his eyes hungrily roam over her slender form did she realize how vulnerable a position she was really in she silently cursed herself for her choice of sleep wear but, stopped when a shiver ran down her spine turning her attention back to him a feeling of dread had coursed through her body.

Minoru had taken a perverse interest in her legs, her very exposed legs.

Anger soon replaced her fear as she drew her sword up pointing it directly at him in a silent threat.

Minoru smirked at her reaction to his sudden interest before she realized what was happening he reached out with lightning quick reflexes and grabbed the blade of her sword roughly pulling it from her shaking grip slicing his hand in the process Sashira just gasped in shock at his sudden movements.

Examining the sword now in his possession with dull interest he glanced up at Sashira with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

His voice filled the deathly quite room with a soothing murmur causing every muscle in her body to relax she wasn't sure what disturbed her more the fact that he was so calm or the fact that his voice seemed to make her body drop all it's defenses.

His eyes never leaving hers.

"I cant make you?" He said more than asked.

Sashira watched him anxiously her body once again on guard and tense at his statement ready to flee at any moment .

Minoru approached towards her in slow mesmerizing steps closing in the distance between them.

He dropped the sword carelessly on the floor as he continued his pace torwards his prize watching as Sashira devised a plan

_She so easy to figure out_

Not even a arms length away from her he slowly reached out and gently caressed her lips with his fingertips tainting them red with his blood he enjoyed how she dare not move away from him closing his eyes he sighed in content at the sound of her fast beating heart how easy it would be to lose control and finally acclaim his prize.

Casting such a delicious thought away as quickly as it came he opened his eyes slowly she was the first thing he saw.

"Darling.. Why do you always fight me? You would find that I can be very generous if you just give in to me." He smirked as he saw the fire of defiance in Sashira's eyes burn brighter

"Never I would rather die!" She spat in disgust.

Minoru couldn't help but, chuckle at her amusing response reaching out he held her chin up so that he could look into those entrancing eyes of hers

"I'm sure that can be arranged my dear." With those last words he turned and disappeared into the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18: Silence Is The Key

Chapter 18: Silence Is The Key

Anaira awoke to the dark abyss she called her room disoriented and confused she sat up in her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she warily glanced at her surroundings.

She tried to remember what had happened her mind was fuzzy as she struggled to recall the last thing she remembered was that she was trying to leave her room but, something had yanked her back roughly almost breaking her arm every time she came close to touching the steel knob.

It was then as fragments of memories painfully crushed her skull did she realize there was only one person she knew who would grab her like that in a grip that was both cruel and possessive.

Anaira's dark hues widened as the traitorous emotion of fear coursed through her veins causing her heartbeat to quicken it wasn't **something** that was yanking her back every time she tried to leave but, **someone.**

The realization of just who it might be no who it was she knew it was him without a doubt caused her to turn still as a chill ran cruelly down her spine.

She needed to escape the room which only moments ago seemed so spacious and safe shifted into a place where nightmares are born and light is forbidden she was afraid paranoia heightened her senses as her head turned left to right staring into every shadow and every corner it wouldn't be long before** he** came for her.

Jumping out of bed she quickly ran to her door her bare feet slapping against the polished wood floor as she came closer to her only means of escape.

Streaching out her hand her fingertips barley managed to grazed the familiar metal before she was roughly pulled backward into the hard chest of the very one who caused her to fear the dark.

Dante watched her in silence as she awoke from her sleep oblivious to his presence as her emotions got the better her and she realized it was him and then he watched her try to **leave** she tried to leave him again but he will not allow it.

With lighting quick speed he waited till she touched the door a cruel game he played letting her believe she could escape him before crushing her hopes and pulling her to him where she belonged.

His slender fingers teasingly wrapped around her fragile wrists bruising them in his vice grip.

Anaira winced in pain at his actions as an eerily silence pasted between them Anaira bit her bottom lip fighting the urge to yell and struggle to get away knowing that it would only make the situation worse he held against him for what seemed like an eternity but was nothing more than a couple of minuites.

It was then that Dante leaned into her ear as he whispered his voice softly caressed her.

"Why must you make this so difficult?" his closeness caused her to turn rigid in his arms.

"I can give you everything you have ever wanted all you need to do is to love me is that too much to ask."

Anaira licked her dry lips cautiously afraid to ask the question she longed to know the answer to

"E-even my freedom?" She whispered.

Dante's eyes flashed red with rage at her question.

"Never." He growled as he held her tightly against him causing her to sob at his answer.

Struggling out of his grip she managed to free her self as she hastily ran towards the door not daring to look back.

Dante's patients had worn out as he saw her try to run from him again not even bothering to humour her in his little game he grabbed her arm and threw her roughly to the floor she didn't even get to make it halfway across the room when she felt his iron grip yank her backwards as she fell onto the floor.

Dante watched her motionless body on the wooden floor pacing back and forth he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair trying to control his anger.

Sitting on her bed he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he cursed under his breath.

Anaira peeked under the mass of dark hair that shielded her face from him noticing he was lost in thought she slowly made her way towards the door not once taking her eyes off his dark form it wasn't until she felt she was almost to the door that she took a chance and turned to look behind her.

Dante was watching her since he threw her on the floor he smirked when he saw her slowly crawl away from him her eyes not once letting him out of her sight it wasn't until she turned to look behind her did his smirk turn into a devilish grin.

_**Big mistake doll**_

Anaira stopped when she felt something cold as death grip her ankle her eyes widened in horror when she realized who had grabbed her.

"Nooooo!" she screamed trying to claw her way to the door but it was useless a dark chuckled left his lips as he saw her reaction with ease he slowly pulled her to him.

Anaira was terrified not knowing what else to do her brain told her to fight but what terrified her more was that her heart was saying to let him catch her then all this would be over and she can maybe be happy for once instead of afraid but she'd be damned if she will listen to her heart.

"Let me go! You bastard!" She yelled.

"Tsk Tsk such a filthy mouth you have doll." He grinned.

"Noooooo! Let me go I want nothing to do with you!" She glared.

A cruel grin spread across Dante's handsome features.

"Doll you don't know what you want." He replied.

"My heart will never belong to you." She whispered.

"Now now doll never say never." He stated.

"I LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE!" Anaira shouted it was then that the grin that once graced Dante's features vanished his eyes empty as his grip on her loosened.

Anaira turned to look at him something was wrong she would have though he would have been pissed but, he seemed as if his mind had gone elsewhere light years away it was then that Anaira began to shake all over realizing just what she had done his expression so emotionless and empty.

_**It was the calm before the storm.**_


	19. Chapter 19: What's Done Is Done

Chapter 19: What's Done Is Done

Didn't you read the tale  
Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?  
Don't you know this tale  
In which all I ever wanted  
I'll never have  
For who could ever learn to love a beast?

However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease up your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember, beauty is found within

There was no sense of time just an infinite darkness, a mind numbing sensation.

Dante watched Anaira's form as she laid deathly still on the ground as the look of terror consumed her very being.

Anaira began to shake uncontrollably she regretted the words the very moment they slipped from her mouth but, it was too late.

Dante remained dazed it was like he had lost all feeling deciding it was now or never Anaira scrambled to get up and began to retreat to the corner of the room ….farther away from him.

It was her distance from him that set something off something **dark and sinister**.

With out so much as a blink of an eye he caught her wrists in a bone crushing grip Anaira screamed in pain at the immense pressure and how his nails bit mercilessly into her skin.

Turning to face him she was no longer met with humorous emerald orbs but, crimson hues that promised her pain.

"I ..Im s..sorry I ..I d..didnt mean" Anaira stuttered

"**Enough" **Dante answered cutting her short as his unforgiving eyes gazed into her dark ones causing Anaira to tremble in fear breaking his hold on her he glanced around her well furbished room from the antique white furniture to the sky blue walls and other luxury items gracing their presence.

"This is your room." he stated his tone emotionless yet laced with dark intent Anaira grew nervous at his word turning rigid not daring to move less she provoke his anger towards her again.

"Y..yes." she answered hesitant as she willed herself to gaze upon his form the moonlight that streamed through her window made him seem ethereal and extremely handsome but, she knew that that underneath such glamor was a frightful darkness ready to consume her.

"Who gave you this room." He demanded glaring daggers at the harmless furniture around them as if they were the culprits Anaira bit her lip at his demand unsure if she should tell him that it was Natsu who was so kind as to give both her and Sashira rooms to sleep in.

Her silence only made his wrath more venomous.

"Doll…. Answer… Me.. **Now**."He growled ready to set release his anger on his easily breakable doll. Panic and fear coursed through her causing her to immediately respond.

"It was my boss he gave us rooms." Dante stared at her his once angry expression turned into something akin to amusement as his viridian hues glittered with dark intentions.

"Hmm so my doll has caught someone's attention it seems she has not been as loyal as I thought ….What a pity." He mused staring off into nothing as if he was recalling a fond memory.

Anaira's dark hues turned to his at his reaction as dread rushed through her veins not loyal

_What was he talking about..?_

Suddenly she understood and it was like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on her.

_He knows that I love Natsu! _

"It's not like that!" She tried to protest for fear that he would try to hurt Natsu out of jealousy Dante turned on her as quick as a viper as his condescending gaze pierced her.

Anaira flinched once his attention we're turned back on her what has she gotten herself into.

"Oh really." He questioned raising an eyebrow in curiosity at her sudden outburst his emerald hues bore into her dark ones with an intensity that caused Anaira to blush feeling as if he was staring into her very soul.

"U..um Y..y..yeah." She stuttered looking anywhere but at him her fingers subconsciously moved to her neck searching for her cross choker.

Dante watched as her distress grew he knew whenever she was nervous she would always touch that useless piece of metal as if it could protect her from him when will she ever understand that no matter what she does there is no escaping him he advanced upon her slender form in quiet calculating steps not once taking his eyes off her

"Doll." He purred sensually his voice caressed her skin leaving her warm all over anyone listening to them would have thought that they lovers.

But, Anaira knew better he was** angry** his viridian eyes watched with dark humour of how she stiffened when he called her shifting his head to the side the way a curious cat looks at its next meal.

"Are you afraid?" Anaira's eyes widened as her muscles refused to obey her a Cheshire cat grin stretched across his devilish features taking in her fear he could hear her heart closing his eyes he enjoyed the beautiful sound it made as it beat franticly.

"You enjoy provoking me don't you doll?" he sighed as he ever so slowly reached out and ran his fingers down her arm causing her to shiver at his touch shifting her weight from foot to foot dark hues looked at everything but, him.

"I..its N..n..not that its J..just." She whispered quietly.

"**What!**" He growled menacingly it amazed and frightened her how quickly his moods seemed to change.

_Because he knows I'm afraid_ she thought _he enjoys my fear_

Disgust coursed through her petite frame at the very though.

Dante watched her he enjoyed the way her fear lit up her eyes if only she knew how beautiful she looked when fear sketched across her small features like that yet even though he was pleased he couldn't help but, be angry he wanted to see how she would look when she looked at him with another emotion one he craved more than anything.

Love and one way or another she was going to give it to him even if it meant destroying everything she ever loved so that she could give it all to him only him.

* * *

Artist: Nightwish

Song: Beauty Is The Beast


	20. update information

Hi readers it has been brought up to my attention by a certain commenter about my lack of updates they proved an extremely interesting point .I understand that many of you may feel my lack of updates is a crime in some way that I am giving the people that took time out of their precious lives to read this story "false hope" trust me that is the last thing I wanted to do I feel happy an honored that many of you had actually liked me and Sashiras story that had been woven up on one of our parties. I understand how many of you readers must feel when an author stops updating to some the very thought itself is frightening believe it or not both me and Sashira have been there and we understand your frustration this specific commenter also quoted a popular saying I had found most interesting "if you can't make the time don't do the crime" I couldn't agree more with them on it when we start something it is only natural that we must finish it yet sometime without intention we stray and leave things we had once started forgotten in dust wouldn't life be scary if everything we didn't finish was like a scene from Jumanji where we were forced to continue till we finish it. Aside from that thought I feel since you readers are taking time out of your precious lives to read this and our fanfiction I believe I owe you all a better explanation than just "im taking a break" the real reason I am postponing on updating the fanfiction is because I am currently attending college and taking the maximum amount of hours to classify me as a full time student this leaves me little time for other activities that I enjoy such as TV. Manga, anime, spending time with my awesome friends and writing this fanfiction which I had put my blood and energy in. I rarely have time for myself and when I do I spend it sleeping or staying up till witching hour writing ideas for the fanfic only to get up 2 hours later and go to school since I am paying for my classes out of my own pocket it's important that my grades reach no lower than a B average this means I have to study a lot even though I hate it with that said I sincerely apologize to everyone who I might have mislead or given false hope to this does not mean though that I will stop this fanfic I am trying to work around my classes to hopefully every week if I'm lucky if not every two weeks . With that said I hope you will understand and please not that your support means a lot to me and Sashira and we try our very best to give you the best chapters that our writing abilities will allow I know that many of you have asked that we make the chapters longer I completely understand but please not that when we write this fanfic we do everything by hand first and I'm sure you all know what 10 papers front and back on notebook paper is not much on Microsoft word again I would like to express my most sincere apologies to all who felt they have been misled or cheated in any way all I ask is for you to be patient for a lil while longer cause in the end patience is always awarded. I would also like to say if you have any questions or comments about the fanfic or just more scenes of specific characters you would like to see feel free to comment we are always open to new ideas.


	21. Chapter 20: Shattered Paradise

Chapter 20: Shattered Paradise

**Ari: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update.. Anyways**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Wishing you cookies, cakes, and brownies too!**

* * *

_How you turned my world, you precious thing_

_You starve and near exhaust me_

_Everything I've done, I've done for you_

_I move the stars for no one_

_You've run so long_

_You've run so far_

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

_Just as I can be so cruel_

Anaira watched his menacing form cautiously he was so unpredictable to her one minute he was whispering sweet nothings the next he was roughly grabbing her and giving her horrible nightmares and bruises that would last for weeks.

Not once did she break eye contact.

"Its just you have t..the wrong idea h..he was just being nice." She whispered inwardly.

Cursing herself for how weak and defenseless she sound just now As if she owed him explainations like if she had been caught doing something bad.

Upon hearing her response a devilish smirk spread across his handsome features shaking his head he casually ran his long graceful fingers through his dirty blond hair the action itself was mesmerizing his lean frame so sure of himself and graceful he truly was good looking it was hard to believe that this man was so evil and corrupt he looked like a prince that saves the princess not the bad guy that locks her in the tower.

Shaking her traitorous thoughts away she automatically corrected herself looks are deceiving.

_he's a monster Anaira don't forget it! He kidnapped you and is super controlling defiantly not your type of guy!_

His alluring voice brought her out of her thoughts as he chuckled.

"Doll your innocence never ceases to amaze me such a endearing trait that I enjoy the most about you it makes me want to lock you away for my eyes only." He purred as he watched her reaction through hooded eyes.

Anaira shivered at the horrible thought her dark irises not once leaving his as she shakily took a step back fearing he would make true on his statement.

A tantalizing chuckle escaped his perfect mouth

"Doll don't worry I am a forgiving man. Come here and lets go home and everything you have done to invoke my anger will be forgotton." He crooned softly taking a step towards her he opened his arms in an inviting gesture.

_Come in to my parlor said the spider to the fly.._

Anaira knew the moment she walks into his arms will be the last seconds of freedom in her life he will snatch her away and take her with him not even the devil himself would be able to save her from Dante's clutches the thought alone almost made her hyperventilate.

Placing a trembling hand over her heart she willed herself to be brave now was the time for her to stand up for herself to let him know she was not going to back down like all the other times before taking in a shaky breath she held her ground and stood to her full height which was not at all intimidating considering that dante was almost two feet taller than her glaring up at the man who had made her life a living hell since she met him that horrible night.

"No." She replied putting as much hate as she could muster into that one word.

Dante's amused expression faltered his smirk replaced by a frown of confusion.

He didn't understand did she just tell him "no" perhaps he didn't hear right taking a step towards her.

He asked his voice threatening.

"What did you say?"

For a second Anaira's courage left her letting her realize the dangerous tone in Dante's voice she was playing with fire and if she didn't stop now she was going to get burned.. bad.

Pushing her fear aside she felt the rush of adrenaline course through her veins at taking a defiant step towards him she looked up at his towering form her dark irises clashed against his now crimson hues putting her hands on her hips she answered.

"You heard me I said no I'm not your doll and I'm definitely not yours! I'll never love you get it through your head when a girl says no she means it and don't bother trying to threaten me I am not afraid of you!"

Dante watched her throw her little fit it had been a long time since she had one he watched her like one would watch art taking in every detail and storing them in their memory for later like how her petite frame shook from all her emotions the slight blush on her face from her heated words and the way her pretty little heart beating frantically in her chest.

So his doll wanted to be rebellious and not listen to him.. he'd fix that.

Taking a predatory step towards her he could barely contain his glee of how close they where their bodies practically touching with each breath she took leaning down towards her he watched as her body turned ridged as she tried to stand her ground and pretend his closeness didn't effect her.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face he whispered into her ear.

"That's to bad.. You should be."

Dread grew in the pit of her stomach at his words as the room seemed to grow darker shadows from every corner coming out to play.

Dante calmly began to walk in slow circles around her.

"Doll I'm willing to do anything to make you mine but, it seems I've been far to gentle with you perhaps I should take more.. drastic measures to ensure you belong to only me."

She watched as he continued to circle around her like a predator does before it devours its prey looking at him she couldn't help but, think he looked every bit like a fallen angel his messy dirty blond hair fell sensuously in his face covering his right eye as his tall lean frame hidden under his white long sleeve and black pants proved worthy of any predator.

Taking in a shaky breath she tried to think clearly he was overwhelming in every way from how he kissed her to how he smelled like soap and masculinity it filled her senses till all she saw heard and smelled was him.

"Theres nothing you can say or do that will ever make me yours." She hissed.

If that was true why did she feel like she was lying to herself?

Shaking the thoughts away she watched him afraid to look away.

Dante calmly walked over to her mirror touching the glass lazily in a soft carress.

Looking into the mirrors reflection she saw she was alone in her room mirrors lie she thought bitterly it wasn't until she heard the familiar breaking of glass did she snap out of her thoughts.

There Dante stood his fist smashed against the face of the mirror glass and blood falling to the floor.

He broke her mirror.

_What the hell was he doing!_

Anaira thought outraged.

"What are you doing!? Stop!" She yelled running towards him Dante merely looked at her as she tried in vain to pull him away from the broken glass arching an eyebrow.

He told her his voice no longer playful but, cold and serious.

"I've had enough of being gentle with you doll.. I won't share you with anyone so if it means I must be cruel I will be."

Before she could stop him he had shattered her mirror.

Shards fell loudly on the wooden floor walking to her dresser he tore each drawer one out of there place throwing them carelessly on her floor.

"Stop!" she cried out as he threw her precious figurines that Natsu had bought her with a loud crash.

Dante ignored her if she didn't give her love to him he was going to make sure he destroyed all that she loved just because he could.

After he was done he turned around and found her sitting in the corner of her room her petite form shaking crouching down he looked at her tear stained face pleased.

Anaira couldn't even look at him instead she looked at her room it was in shambles everything she loved that had held precious memories for her were broken laying forgotten on the floor he was a monster.

Noticing that her attention wasn't on him he frowned but, it quickly was replaced with a scowl grabbing her chin in a tight grip he looked at her his crimson eyes missing nothing her hair was in her face he hated it an she knew it.

It was like as if she was trying to hide from him she can never hide from me I will always find her gently moving her hair out of her eyes he smirked as he saw the crystal tears leave her dark irises.

"You brought this upon yourself."

Getting up he calmly left the room not even sparing to look back at his broken doll in the corner crying her heart out.

* * *

**Please comment!**

**Quotes from "The Labyrinth"**


	22. Chapter 21:Angelic Dreams

Chapter 21: Angelic Dreams

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Dante sighed walking into his room he fell carelessly on his bed. The cool satin sheets lulling him into relaxation. Closing his eyes he let the welcoming darkness take him.

Yunna heard the familiar closing of Dante's door walking out of her room she walked quietly down the empty hall. Making her way through the dark hallways she finally reached her destination.

Standing in front of his door she raised her hand to knock but quickly decided not to knowing how furious he would be if she disturbed him. Not hearing any sound from the other side of the door she wondered briefly if he was sleeping.

A wicked smile crossed her features at the thought.. only one way to find out. Minoru sat lazily in his favorite chair his fingers idly stroking the worn out leather of the arm rest. Yet his thoughts were elsewhere Did she truly believe he could not force her to love him if she refused him.

Idiotic girl he could do whatever he damn well pleased yet hearing her say those words with such assurance irked him. This was her last chance to return with him yet she refused sighing he closed his eyes .

She should have done what she was told and gone with him but her stubbornness stopped her.

"I guess I'm going to have to make you my dear and believe me it won't be pleasant." He whispered under his breath as he continued to think of his dark haired beauty.

"So how did this happen exactly?" Natsu questioned looking at both girls suspiciously.

"W-well you see Natsu um uh.. ." Anaira stuttered her face flustered with embarrassment as she looked at her hands suddenly finding them very interesting.

Thankfully Sashira stepped in.

"We didn't do it." She stated bluntly shrugging her shoulders in a carefree gesture.

"Then how do you explain this!" he gesturing towards Anaira's trashed room.

Sashira looked to her friend last night had been a long night for both of them of they couldn't manage to get a wink of sleep from their encounter from their unexpected company.

"_ANAIRA! ANAIRA! ANSWER ME IF YOUR OK!" Sashira yelled throwing herself against the door to try to get it open. Pressing her ear against the wooden door she strained her ears to hear anything anything at all to let her know Anaira was there._

_Hearing the faint yet distinctive sound of sobs she pushed even harder against the wooden barrier using all the strength she possessed to get to her friend. Finally getting her door to open she ran in a Katana in one hand while the other was clenched in a tight fist._

_Scanning the room for any potential threats she gasped in shock at what she saw. Anaira's room was a complete mess the mirror had been broken into tiny shards while her dresser, beloved nicknacks, and clothes had been ripped beyond recognition._

_Cotton from her pillows and shreds of her blankets lay scattered like fallen soldiers in a battlefield. Nothing had been spared. It was the sound of muffled sobs that broke her out of her thoughts her eyes searched for the source of the sound._

_There in the left hand corner shrouded in shadows sat Anaira her knees pulled into her chest while her arms tried in vain to shield her from any prying eyes._

_Approaching her slowly so as not to frighten her she sank into the floor when she was but an arms distance away from her._

_"Anaira?" She whispered softly._

"_What happened?" _

_Slowly looking up Anaira was met with the concerned eyes of her friend in a soft voice she answered licking her dry lips _

"_He was so angry Sashira.. ." She whispered. _

_"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Sashira asked looking Anaira over for any injuries._

_Shaking her head._

"_No he didn't." Anaira answered._

"_I don't believe you." Sashira said looking into her dark irises._

_"Anaira look what he did to your room ! I doubt he'd pay you a visit an leave you unscathed." _

_Anaira merely looked down._

_Sighing Sashira closed her eyes letting out a deep breath._

"_Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, I'm here for you that's what friends are for. Remember that time I beat up that creepy stalker guy who would follow you around in high school because you said and I quote "I feel unsafe" after I was through with him he avoided you like the plauge!" She grinned._

_Anaira let out a choked laugh smiling she looked up at Sashira. _

"_Yeah and after that I stopped getting those weird drawings in my locker." She replied._

"_See it worked!"Sashira exclaimed smiling brightly._

"_Plus I know you would do the same thing for me probably not beat the guy up but, I bet you'd scare him with one of your threats of cursing him and his descendants if he doesn't stop." _

_Laughing Anaira wiped away the stray tears that left her eyes._

_"Yeah I would but, Sashira?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_How are we gonna explain this to Natsu?" _

"_Oh right! Damn I forgot about him!"_

After the incident that's where they we're now thinking of a good lie to tell Natsu.

"W..well you see Natsu it wasn't our fault" Anaira quietly stated

Sighing Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened? And I want to hear the truth." He asked.

Throwing her hands in the air Sashira growled in frustration.

"Fine you want the truth! Here's the truth! We we're asleep and some good for nothing va-mph!" Anaira quickly covered her friends mouth

"Good for nothing thieves she meant to say thieves!" Anaira squeaked her faced flushed as she tried to restrain Sashira.

"Thieves huh? Nothing was stolen why don't I believe you? Also I thought I told you both to make sure the doors where locked." Natsu said raising a questionable eyebrow at both girls

"We did!" Sashira growled already losing patience at Natsu's game of never ending questions.

Taking a shy step closer to Natsu Anaira looked up at him her dark orbs gazing into his own blue ones.

"We did listen to you Natsu honestly but, well you see when they left they left out of your window. Me and Sashira both know you wouldn't leave your window open and leave us in danger.. Would you?" She asked innocently.

Natsu gulped unsure of what to say as the guilt of forgetting to close his window slowly ate away at his concise turning his head away avoiding eye contact he mentally betrayed himself for giving them such a hard time.

Meanwhile Sashira watched with hidden glee at the game Anaira was playing barely able to control her laughter at Natsu's guilty face now for the knockout she thought as she stood next to her friend wrapping a protective arm around her.

"She's right Natsu! We we're so scared and when we found out that they came in from your window… Well we refused to think you would have done something like that intentionally and leave us in danger." She said sighing.

Guilt clutched his heart painfully as he reached out and gripped Anaira's shoulder he answered his sapphire hues held worry for both girls.

"I would never do something like that.. I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions. How about I go by some of that red velvet cake you both love so much as an apology?" He asked.

Tapping her finger on her chin Sashira said "I don't know. What do you think Anaira?"

Anaira looked up at Natsu and smiled "Sounds great!"

Sighing with relief Natsu returned her bright smile with one of his own "Good I'll go out and get some." Turning away he left.

Sashira looked at Anaira and grinned "Works every time."

_Dante opened his eyes the gentle breeze blew his dirty blond hair and covered his eyes from view a sigh left his lips as he calmly reached out to move it. It was when he moved his hair from his eyes did he take in his surroundings. _

_A beautiful meadow filled with brightly colored flowers of every kind it was truly a lovely sight but that wasn't what got his attention no it was the girl surrounded by all the flowers her white dress gently blew with the wind reveling her bare feet as she spun in circles happily staring up into the bright sky._

_Dante watched her with awe she looked so angelic what he would give to have her in his arms. Looking around he noticed he was at the edge of the meadow shrouded by the forest trees behind him. Protecting him from the cruel sun who was anything but forgiving._

_It was until he heard her laughter something that she rarely did in his presence did he turn away from his thoughts and looked at his angel his doll. She had stopped spinning around and was looking at him but, instead of fear and horror gracing her features she smiled her dark orbs glittered happily as she ran towards him. _

_Stopping where the sun ended and the shadows began she cried out happily. "Dante!"_

_Waving her arm out to him as if to beacon him forward she asked the innocence of her words causing a smirk to appear on his handsome face "Will you dance with me?"_

_Dante leaned against a nearby tree watching her clearly amused at her enthusiasm to see him._

_"Of course doll anything your heart desires but, first come here." He purred motioning her to him with a crook of his finger._

_He saw as her eyes grew hesitant fear began to cloud over her brightly lit hues like a cloud over the sun. Biting her bottom lip she looked down at the line the shadow seemed to have created taking a deep breath she crossed the line her white dress seemed to glow in the shadows walking up to him she gazed up into his emerald orbs and said " I did what you wanted Dante now will you dance with me?"_

_Smiling down at her he held her chin in between his thumb and index finger kissing her softly he answered "Of course doll anything you want."_

Dante awoke to the feeling of hands. Angered that he was awoken from such a wonderful dream which in time would become reality whether his doll was willing or not he opened his eyes to see what disturbed him from his sleep.

Emerald orbs opened to a smiling Yunna who had decided to lay in bed beside him tangling her legs in his. Dante stared at her coldly trying to control his temper

"Yunna." He asked his voice devoid of emotion.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Yuuna merely giggled playfully pouting she answered "I wanted to keep you company. What you don't want me here?"

Dante growled warningly when her hands began to reach for his hair.

"**Get out**." He said through gritted teeth.

Baby blue eyes widened at his words "But, Dante I wa-"

"**Out.**" his emerald eyes turning crimson with each second that passed.

Sighing she slowly got out of bed "As you wish Dante. Whatever you say."

Calmly walking over to the cluttered table filled with books she picked one up turning it this way and that in a amused expression.

"Dante I didn't know you liked to read." She said with a smile

placing a arm over his eyes he answered bluntly. "I don't."

"Then whos- Oops!" It was then that Yuuna accidentally knocked over a stack of books with her hand before she could even bend down to pick them up she was shoved roughly against the wall Dante's hand tight around her neck.

Struggling to pry his fingers off her she cried out. "I'm sorry Dante It was an accident I swear!"

"**Don't ever touch anything that belongs to her do you understand?**"

Nodding her head she answered her voice a mere whisper. "Y..yes Dante ok."

Before she could say anything else she was thrown out of his room.

Dante picked up all the fallen books arranging them in the way they were before exactly how she left them before she left.

"Everything must be the same for when she comes back.. Nothing can change." With that he sighed and sat in his favorite chair thinking of his angel.

* * *

Song: Anywhere

Artist: Evanescense


	23. Chapter 22: Bittersweet Kisses

Chapter 22: Bittersweet Kisses

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!

This is probably the longest chapter we have so far so please enjoy and comment!

* * *

_I am sitting alone wondering if I was born to be in love with you_

_When I am all alone I mumble through this thin wall, willing you to love me_

_I keep on going and hunting out your personal love interests_

_When I am alone I wish I could be there, touching you, stroking you, my love_

At the Sliver Moon Diner was a ghost town the day seemed to drag on with its lack of business. The rumor of last night's so called 'Break In' spread through the small community of Tengoku like a raging wild fire. The girls knew full well if they we're to tell the truth of the real terror they endured that night they would be frowned upon with confusion and disbelief with proclaim of vampires attacking them. Everyone knew now in modern time that vampires we're only myth they only existed in books and movies.

_If they only knew.._

The young girls decided to lounge the day away in their favorite booth in the far corner and enjoying the 'Apology Cake' Natsu had picked up last night. Anaira happily devoured her sweets with a satisfied grin while Sashira's mind was elsewhere her stare was in the distance as her mind drifted her eyes finally settled at the maroon colored cake her anger boiled as the shade mocked her Sashira's fist bawled up. How he touched her lips tainting them with his blood that memory will sicken her for the rest of her life.

_I can't believe they found us.._

_We'll have to leave this town and leave everything behind.._

"Sashira.. Are you okay?" A small voice spoke.

Her thoughts we're shattered she noticed in the clear table's reflection's her eye brows furrowed together and the dark scowl across her face she could see her knuckles turning white and her palms we're sweating.

She looked up her gaze making eye contact with her small friend brown eyes her face showed genuine concern she was holding back he breath waiting for a reply. Sashira knew what she had to do as a friend

_Lie_

Putting on her boyish grin "Yeah I'm fine. I'm not always hungry for cake like a diabetic like you."

Anaira pouted but, smiled back. "Okay But, you should eat something a broom stick like you needs to eat.

Sashira could only laugh at her friend's witty comeback.

She knew lying was wrong but, she couldn't bring herself to tell Anaira what was truly on her mind. It would frighten her. She's far too innocent to understand the harsh reality they we're thrown into as along as she was willingly to fight she would protect her friend.

_It was the right thing to do_

That's what the tall long haired told herself to justify her deceitful lies.

Natsu soon came into the picture descending from upstairs with gloom surrounding he's atmosphere he made his way to an empty stool at the counter he plop down heavily and laid his head down on the cool counter.

"This break in is taking a toll on my business! We haven't had a single customer all day!" He said with a sorrow filled groan.

"Don't worry Natsu! Everything will be alright!" Anaira muffled reply with a mouth full.

Sashira got up from the booth and made her way to her depressed boss and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over soon." She said with a reassuring smile.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he glances up at the celing."I know.. It's just that it's going to take alot of the Diner's income to repair Anaira's room."

Sashira noticed from the corner of her eye that Anaira gaze was looking down she slumped down in her seat as she remained quiet. She assumed that her small friend blamed herself for Dante's violent destruction of her room just thinking about that cold-blood bastards made her blood boil like hot lava spewing out of a volcano.

"For now I just picked up what I could manage and stuffed it into some trash bags." He gestured with his thumb point at the two large trash bags.

"I'll take them out! You just need to relax." Sashira spoke as she lifted the two heavy trash bags.

Natsu taken a bit by surprise at the tall slim girl lifting the trash bags he wonder sometimes how was she so strong for someone her size "Uh okay thanks." He replied with a smile.

She nodded as she carried the trash bags through the front door making her dumpster that rested on the side on the building the smell of rotting trash filled her senses as she tossed the heavy trash bags where they belonged.

A sigh passed through her lips as she finally rid herself of the heavy load as she turned back and she stopped her gazed lingered at the front of the diner her heart felt like a weight in her chest filled with sadness at the thought that just crossed her mind.

_We'll have to leave soon.. _

_We're going to cause nothing but, pain for those all around us.._

She looked down at her feet as tears stinging her eyes.

_It's all their fault..!_

Suddenly a large shadow loomed over consuming her own shadow panic rose in her chest as her eyes widen her body trembled she spun around her balled up fist flying towards the person behind her.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Yet her fist made contact with nothing but, thin air she felt herself getting dizzy as the world spun around as she was lifting by a pair of strong arms and tossed over what felt like someone's shoulder.

"Whoa! You almost tore my head off!" A voice spoke with an amused tone.

She gasped and her head looked over her own shoulder. "K-katsuhiro!" She stuttered.

She could see the glare off his glasses and smiling just from the corner of her eye. "I came by to pick you up it's already three o'clock. Remember?"

A blush crept on face as she realized that he promised her a date she didn't expect him to actually meant it.

She never really knew any guys to take interest in her. She always scared boys off because she acted like a boy herself in many ways that made up her personality. The only guy who wasn't bothered by that was..

She immediately dismissed that thought.

_MINORU IS A CRAZED VAMPIRE!_

_AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A DATE!_

"Listen Katsuhiro.. I'm sorry but, I.. ." She spoke in a small voice.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He cut her off in mid-sentence his voice losing his amused tone.

"What..?" She could only stare at him surprise at his answer.

He then proceeded to walking towards the entrance of the diner she couldn't believe he ignored her she started to get flustered.

"Hey at least put me down I'm wearing a skirt after all!" She squirmed against his shoulder.

She didn't hear a reply but, she felt a warm hand on her thigh she couldn't help but, yelp at the unwanted hand on her person. She knew he was holding down her skirt that didn't mean putting his hands on her. They made their way through the front the door the bell chime seemed to echo in the diner.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM!_

Natsu and Anaira's attention was now directed in Katsuhiro's way. Anaira couldn't surpress her smile when she sees Sashira draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes the scene was all too hilarious.

"Hey Katsuhiro." Anaira smiled trying her best not to laugh.

"Hello Anaira. Natsu." He smiles in return.

Sashira could only blush and struggles against Katsuhiro's strong grip.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck at the hilarious scene before him "Hey Katsuhiro. What brings you here?" He motion with his eyes to Katsuhiro's shoulder.

Katsuhiro caught on.

He smiled. "Oh right. I came to ask If I can borrow Sashira for this evening?"

"Like a date?" Anaira piped into the conversation.

"Yeah a date." Katsuhiro agreed with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"WAIT! HOLD ON!" Sashira exclaimed.

She was cut off by Katsuhiro once again he tossed his shoulder back making her bounce interrupting her sentence.

"Oh well it doesn't matter to me. I'm going to close up pretty soon as you can see it's a slow day but, I'm not the person you need to convince." Natsu said with a grin.

"Don't worry! Leave it up too me!" Anaira smiled.

Katsuhiro lowered the scowling tall brunette down her arms we're folding across her chest she was clearly not amused by his sudden actions he looked over at her small friend and smiled. "Good luck."

Anaira nodded she had nothing but, confidence that she could convince her stubborn friend grabbing her hands she quickly lead her up stairs she believed a date was a great idea there was obviously a spark between the two so why not give it a try.

The two girls entered Sashira's room the small brunette made her way to the closet. She peered through the hanging clothes

"What should you wear?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm **not** going." Sashira said her voice was harsh.

Anaira spun around to face her. "But, Why?"

Sashira looked at her friend in disbelief. "What do you mean why?! We got bigger things to worry about than some date!" She exclaimed.

A sad lonely smile graced Anaira's features. "I know but, you shouldn't let Minoru control your life by fear."

The feeling of anger and disgust coursed through her veins. "That vampire freak doesn't run my life! I'm my own person!" She sneered.

"Yes he is! When you can't even allow yourself to be happy! " She protests.

Realization hit her.

_When was the last time I felt any joy..?_

She couldn't remember it was too far back. She's always going through emotions maybe because she knew her emotions would always get in the way of her calculating thoughts. She didn't have time to feel scared or sorry for herself. It was a waste of precious time.

_Is it always going to be like this..?_

Sighing she brushed her bangs behind her ear her eyes made contact with brown irises. She knew Anaira was right but, she'll never admit it even to herself.

"Okay. If I go on this date will you butt out of my personal social life?" She places both hands on her hips.

"Yes I promised!" She smiled brightly. She turned her attention back to the closet rummaging around assorted number of clothes.

The tall girl watched her friend in silence she was able to take her mind off that asshole Dante even if it was only for a moment.

"This is perfect!" Anaira squealed as she pulled out a black spaghetti strap summer dress with pink and white floral design scattered across the dress.

Katsuhiro waited patiently in the diner with Natsu while the two girls we're upstairs he could see from the blonde's expression that he was quite surprised at his boldness towards Sashira he couldn't help but, smile it was all to hilarious.

"Is there something on your mind?" Katsuhiro asked with an amused tone.

"Uh.. Yeah. Do you have a thing for Sashira?" He replied getting right to the point.

Leaning back in his chair his mind started to wander off. "Yes you can say that. She just has a mysterious atmosphere that just attracted me to her and of course she's beautiful without a doubt but, I can see past her strong outer surface."

He paused thinking of the right words to put it for Natsu to understand him he could see blue eyes waiting in anticipation for his answer.

A sigh passed his lips as he took off his glasses looking up at the slight smudged lenses. "From a distance she seems like an ordinary girl. Happy and carefree. It's all a lie though."

Natsu looked at Katsuhiro with shocked. "I don't know where you're going this but, you shouldn't judge her when you hardly know her."

Fixing his chair back on all legs he gave him a long stare he figured he didn't quite get understand what he met.

"You can see it too but, through Anaira. In her smile seems convincing enough to ease your worries and mind to rest. Haven't you noticed? That her soul is so fragile she could shatter just under your embrace." He spoke quietly while cleaning off his glass on his shirt.

Natsu thought back to that memory of when he caught her before she fell to the glass covered marble floor. He thought that feeling coursing through his heart was his imagination but, could he right? Does Anaira have a whole double secret life she was unwillingly to share just like Sashira.

_We're they running away from something? _

He had to know the truth.

Sashira looked at herself in the mirror after Anaira's little make over project. Stared at her reflection her bangs we're brushed to the side being held back by a black headband while her face was covered in bare skin make up that went with her complexion to give her the more natural look pink blush was spread along her small cheek bones her eye lashes looked longer thanks to the black mascara.

She hardly recognized herself.

_I look girly.. _

She looked down at the dress she never liked wearing them since she such a tomboy unlike her small friend. The dress wasn't a bad fit either it hugged her body just right though her chest looked slightly exposed her low self-esteem kicked in she knew her small chest wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

She sighed putting on plain black flats that her friend suggested instead of heels she rather be comfortable than look good.

Stepping out of the restroom Anaira gasped at the sight of her. "You look great!"

Sashira rubbed the back quite embarrassed. "You think so?"

"Of course now let's hurry downstairs can't keep Katsuhiro waiting!" She smiled and grabbed her wrist leading her down the stairway.

Small footsteps echoed in the diner making both men turn their attention to the staircase. Anaira was first to appeared she stood next to the stairs waiting for her tall friend.

Sashira slowly stepped down she was cautious of her movements due to the dress even though it reached her knees she stopped on the last step her eyes met with Katsuhiro his eyes we're wide and his mouth was a gape as he rose from his chair.

Her cheek heated up as he walked towards her she looked down at her feet she wouldn't let him see the blush on her face. He stopped in front of her.

She feels his gaze wanders over her slender form he slowly took her hand she finally looked up to see him raise her hand to his mouth he gently kisses her knuckles and smiles. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Pride got the best of her as she pulled her hand away and pouted. "Yeah thanks I guess."

Katsuhiro rolled his eyes at her typical response he then turned to Anaira and Natsu. "Thanks for everything. We're going to get going now" He said politely.

Natsu smiled back an escorted the two out the front door. "No problem. Just keep her safe and show her a good time."

"Of course Sashira is a special girl. Who deserves to be treated as such?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Anaira blushed smiling cheek to cheek. "Hehe okay you too lovebirds have fun!"

With bell chime ringed out as the door closed the two found themselves alone outside of the diner. Katsuhiro then turned to Sashira smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah let's go." Sashira said plainly as she pushed away his arm and walked ahead.

Over the horizon the sky was bathe in orange as the sun was setting she noticed a group of people walking a head of her families, couples, and teenagers.

_Where's everyone heading too?_

Katsuhiro walked close beside her. "Do you even know where we're going on our date?"

She blushed. "Of course not! You didn't tell me anything! I should consider this abduction."

He laughed. "Sorry my dear captive we're going to the carnival."

"The carnival?" She whispered.

Then her sight soon set on colorful lights in the distance was centered at the town square of Tengoku. As they got closer she could hear the excited chatter of the crowd and the smell of deep fried food filled her senses. She looked up to see the giant colorful spinning Ferris wheel along with speeding roller coasters, twirling carousals, and tons of open booths ready for business.

_Whoa this looks awesome!_

Katsuhiro saw her surprised expression and the excitement shined in her dark brown eyes he couldn't help but, smile to himself. He patted himself on the back taking her to the carnival was a great idea.

"Remember Sashira don't wander or you might get lost." He spoke as he tried to hold her hand.

The tall brunette immediately pulled her hand away as expected of course. "I'm not a child. I won't get lost."

Sashira walked ahead of him once again her thoughts bothering her.

She would never understand that man. Always putting his nose in her business he's always been that way when she met him. Anyways why is he so nice to her it didn't make sense to her. Did he want something from her?

_What would he want from me..?_

She stop and looked behind her Katsuhiro was nowhere in sight. Her eyes frantically searched the faces of the crowd.

_Where did he go?_

She started to make her way deeper through the wave of people looking left and right for Katsuhiro.

_Did he ditch me..?_

Her heart felt tighten with pain at that thought. She wouldn't blame him for leaving she always so mean to him he probably finally got fed up with her attitude. She shut her eyes tightly as she held back tear threating to spill.

_I wouldn't blame him..._

Her heart leaped when she felt strong arms pull her back and wrapped around her waist.

"I found you." The voice whispered.

A small sigh past her lips as she leaned back against the figure. "Katsuhiro… You scared me."

He chuckled. "You scared me. Remember I said not to wander too far."

"And I said I'm not a child." She turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"Well I guess I have no choice then."

Her ears perked up. "Huh?"

Warm fingers intertwined with her own. "I'm not letting go either so don't bother asking." He smiled and started to walk in front of her.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as Katsuhiro took lead but, she didn't argue back she just simply wrapped her fingers with his and just walked beside him.

Katsuhiro looked at her quite surprised she was throwing a fit she couldn't help but, smile brightly at him which caused him to blush.

He's never seen her smile like that before. Most of smiles she's flashed at him we're smirks or grins but, not this one. She was genuinely smiling she truly looked beautiful at that moment.

He just smiled back and held her hand tighter as he led the way.

The went on numerous rides from the Ferris wheel to the terrifying roller she'll never understand how he manage to talk her into riding that death trap but, other than that she was having the time of her life.

She felt normal for a change.

They continued to walk around the attractions together in hand and hand.

Until a certain booth caught their attention.

"Step right up and find your eternal love! It's a once and a lifetime opportunity single people, couples go ahead and try we guarantee you will find your soul mate here!"

"Hear that Sashira." Katsuhiro teased glancing at her with a mischievous grin on his boyish face.

"S-shut up Its not like any of that's true anyways I mean come on he's just after people's money" Sashira scoffed nonchalantly as she turned away from him secretly hoping he did not see the bright red that tinted her cheeks from his words.

"Oh really then let's try it, it can't hurt I'll pay and who knows" Katsuhiro answered his grin widening "You just might be lucky and be my soul mate" walking ahead of her he chuckled waiting for her loud outburst that was soon to come right about now.

Sashira stayed rooted to the spot his words replayed over and over in her head until she finally understood "IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Running after him she finally caught up to his familiar form as they made their way to the flashy attraction. It was meant to look like a fun house but instead of hypnotizing designs and bright colors it was bombarded with hearts and swans in every shape imaginable and was slathered from head to toe in various shades of pink.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this" Sashira grumbled embarrassed by all the amused stares shooting in their direction Katsuhiro merely chuckled as he walked up to the enthusiastic booth manager with Sashira close behind him.

"Well well what do have here a cute lil couples wanna to try their luck on my booth?" the booth manager boomed loudly grinning from ear to ear his grey eyes sparkling brightly with excitement.

"Yes we are curious to see if you can find your soul mate here" Katsuhiro answered grinning pulling Sashira in a hug as he casually wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sashira's eyes widened in complete shock as her face flushed bright red from embarrassment and anger.

_How dare he who the hell does he think he is!_

_He is so lucky I'm just trying to be nice by not breaking his arm off!_

"Well can't tell you how many times a cute couple like yourselves go in and come out single." The booth manager laughed.

"Are ya sure ya wanna give it a try?"

"Yeah were sure are love can survive anything right sweetie" Katsuhiro asked winking at a blushing Sashira and casting a playful smile in her direction.

"Well alrighty then go ahead and step right in!"

Walking in Sashira and Katsuhiro found themselves in a large room filled with about twenty other people some of which were couples others who came alone.

The loud sound of people talking amongst others filled Sashira's ears leaving her slightly disoriented and confused.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked to the booth manager who had begun talking "Ok the rules are simple: Guys come on over an get a piece of this red string here now this is what's gonna happen we will turn off the lights for 10 minutes an in that time ya have to find ya soul mate which can be anyone of these pretty ladies right here easy right" the booth manager said a grin never leaving his face, But here's the trick ya can't talk to one another no whispering nothing try to find each other by ya magnetic pull when ya found ya soul mate guys tie the red string round her wrist and yours when turn on the 10 minutes are up we will turn on the lights and ya will meet your soul mates ready set go!"

With those last words the room was plunged into darkness for a brief second Sashira's heart stopped as ice cold fear slowly crept into her veins. She had learned the hard way that it wasn't the dark she should fear but what was hiding in it shaking her head she tried to rid her mind of him an sighed convincing herself he was not here.

_Well I better go find Katsuhiro _

She thought her hands stretched out in front of her as she slowly began to walk forward in the never-ending darkness. It was difficult to walk at times she would feel a pair of hands grab her but instantly let go as if she had shocked them other times she would stumble on people's feet nearly tripping herself.

It wasn't until she felt the gentle caress of a hand on her arm did she stop in a tantalizingly slow motion she felt the hand softly glide down her left arm till it reached her hand only to stop and lightly trace lazy circles on her skin with his thumb.

Sashira struggled to see who it was but was unable to due to the intense darkness

_This can't be Katsuhiro..._

_Can it?_

_And is just me or are his hands really warm?_

His fingertips felt like it was leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touches. She was brought back to reality when she felt the familiar feel of string gently being tied around her delicate wrist "You found me" she whispered.

Only to feel him move closer to her a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he whispered silkily in her ear "Of course we were meant to be together my precious song bird running from me won't change that I will bring you back home soon so enjoy your freedom while you still can darling." with those words his lips slowly moved down her neck only to stop at her erratic pulse.

Sashira couldn't move even if she wanted to and she so desperately wanted to escape him yet his action caused her to stay rooted to the spot she was vaguely aware of his soft kiss over her rapid pulse so gentle the action a dark contrast to his words.

It was then that the lights above them flashed on blinding everyone momentarily as it quickly chased away the darkness. Quickly looking up she braced herself to meet the hauntingly familiar amber eyes of the one who had made her life a living hell only to realize she was alone.

"What how can that be he was right here!" Sashira muttered lifting her wrist her dark hues were met with the red string red the color of blood was tied securely around her wrist taunting her telling her she was his and would never escape her fate.

Growling as she glared at the seemingly innocent string as if it were the damn vampire himself she savagely yanked at the string to get it off but to no avail it wouldn't let go just like his presence in her life and it was seriously pissing her off.

_**Dammit!**_

She turned tail and left making her way through the crowd attempting to go back home her feet stomping on the ground her fist balled up at her side.

_**HE WAS WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME!**_

She heard Katsuhiro calling her name but, she ignored him she had to get home away from him for his own protection.

She stopped when a strong grip grabbed onto her wrist she didn't care to look back at him.

"Hey what happened back there? Are you mad at me?" He asked slowly trying to catch his breath.

She stayed quiet looking down at the ground thinking of an excuse to tell him.

"Sashira..?" He whispered.

"It's nothing.. I Just need to get home.. ." She replied her voice monotone.

"Don't lie to me." He said sternly grabbing both her arms to face her towards him but she continued to look away staring down at the ground.

She closed her eyes breathing heavily. "W-what I'm not lying" She muttered.

"Then please look at me." He pleaded.

She couldn't the expression on her face would show horror mixed with anger this would only worry him but, she tried to calm herself down it wasn't working.

She put her palms against Katsuhiro's chest trying to push him away this only made his grip tighten on her arms. "L-let me go..!" She whispered.

"No! Sashira please tell me what's wrong?!" He spoke trying to keep his grip firm on the tall brunette.

Her heart was beating erratically she was going into full blown panic as she started struggling more and more attempting to get away tears dripping down her cheeks.

Was she this blind! She was getting too close to Katsuhiro she was putting his life in danger she has to distance herself from him. There was no predicting Minoru's wrath if he got his hands on him. She knew he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty if it was for the sake of assuring she wouldn't leave his side.

"Just tell me! I only want to help!" He yelled.

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" She screamed brown watery eyes clashing with shocked blue-greyish ones.

Breathing heavily her body was trembling tears pouring down she clenched her fist on his t-shirt. "You can't help me.. ." She whispered.

She cared too much about him to let harm come his way she wouldn't have anyone else to blame but, herself.

He needed to stay away from her.

She's not worth it.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her crushing her into his chest her body stop shaking and her heart stopped she was stunned by the swift movement.

"You don't have to tell me… If you're not ready.. But I'm not letting you go Sashira." His embraced tighten as he buried into her neck.

She held her breath as he quickly pulled away to gaze into her eyes his hand cupping her face using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. " Sashira.. I want to be the one to protect you. So let me in."

She felt so confused. "Why.. ?" She whispered.

He smiled slightly as he removed his glasses. "I could tell you but, I would much rather show you."

He leaned in closer his nose touching hers she knew what he meant and she quickly looked down a blush stretched across her face warm fingers that caressed her cheek we're placed under chin tilting her head up his lips softly met hers.

_Katsuhiro…_

She closed her eyes as her heart swell with a warm sensation as a roaring fire spread throughout her entire body as her lips pressed back against his. He pulled away leaving her breathless he rested his forehead against hers.

His hand slowly found hers locking their fingers together once again. "It's late.. I should take you home." He mumbled slipping his glasses back on sounding disappointed they had to stop.

She blushed and smiled. "Yeah."

Walking hand in hand the walk seemed so short as the diner came into her view he walked her to the front door.

Sashira stood in front of the door looking away too embarrassed to look at him eye to eye. "Thank you Katsuhiro for tonight."

He just smiled as he leaned in as gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Sashira."

She blushed smiling back. "Goodnight Katsuhiro."

As she slowly made her way through the diner to the staircase she stop midway up the stairs her fingerstips reached her lips she couldn't help but, blush to herself.

After all she just gave away her first kiss.

* * *

Song: Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

Artist: Miku Hatsune


End file.
